Selfless
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: She's been watching him for a while now. Three years to be exact. And she was still waiting; waiting for the time when she'd finally get to speak to him, to get to know him better. She'd finally get a chance to speak to him: Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! And guess what? I gots a new story! :D

I couldn't get this one out of my mind since… well, since I've seen this guy that I know. Yes, this story is based off of real life situations. Well, not all of it. I'll let you know that I knowing this guy who is in the same situations as Natty here but all the other stuff… well, not so much. It's just that… he inspired me. And I really do want to befriend him (since he doesn't talk to anyone much) and help him out as much as I can. I'm just too… shy. Or, the days when I find the courage to approach him, he hadn't made it to school and he goes missing for, like, another two weeks.

Yeah, now I'm starting to ramble. So, that's the situation. This is very loosely based on my life. Some of the stuff that happens to Mikan has happened to me. But, most of it is fake. Unreal. Made up.

Welp, hope you enjoy! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters. They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this plot line and everything that is made up in this story! :P

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 1~**

She's been watching him for a long time; but, not in the stalker-ish, creepy way. Could you imagine it? Cute, innocent Mikan Sakura acting like some sort of creeper? No, that's not even close to her. Mikan doesn't do that. She was merely…curious about the lad; interested in his story. He was like a mystery waiting to be solved.

But that mystery's going to be difficult to dissect.

And this is because Mikan only knew the obvious facts about him. His family was uber poor. Her teacher had explained that to her classmates. She heard that he and his parents were living in a cheap motel that was located near the highway of the small town. She knew that he wouldn't be able to make it to school a lot because of transportation and possible illness that he may or may not have contracted. He didn't have the best immune system someone could wish for. She knew that, sometimes, he and his parents would be thrown out of the hotel because they were unable to pay the rent.

She didn't know why, but Mikan found herself wanting to know more about this unfortunate soul. Everything about him drew her in. His silky black tresses that widely contrasted to his pale white skin, his uniquely colored eyes (a mesmerizing crimson red); he captured her attention wholly. And don't forget his god-like features and that mysterious, cold aura that surrounded him. She couldn't help but wonder.

He didn't come to school a lot. Mikan, at first, found it weird. But when she asked her teacher, Narumi-sensei, she learned that his family needed him a lot to work and such. When Mikan learned this, she sighed and thought that his life must be really tough. If she were in his shoes, she didn't know if she'd be able to survive that way.

On the days that he was at school, she'd find herself staring at him. She didn't know why, but she'd just watch his actions from the sidelines and wonder what he was thinking. She found that he never talked to anyone, always stayed quiet in class and ate alone during lunch. She wondered why he never tried to talk to anybody. Why didn't he try to make any friends? There were so many times when she wanted to approach him; so many times she wanted to say, 'hello'. But, for some odd reason, she never had the courage.

And now, it's her first year in high school. Ever since seventh grade, she's had these thoughts. And she believed that she'd never see him again, never think of those things again. But, she decided something. If she ever saw him again, she'd approach him and make friends with him, no matter how much he pushed her away.

Yes, that's exactly what she'd do. She'd get to know him no matter what. If he ever showed up, that is. After all, you never know with Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Mikan ran into school, looking behind her back to see if anyone (more like a fan boy who had just confessed to her the day before through text messaging) was following her. She sighed in relief when she found it was just random peers she had yet to figure out the names of.<p>

"Mikan!" A masculine voice called, a teasing edge to it.

She turned to see her best friend of 3 years, Kokoro Yome (Koko for short), making his way to her side as another one of her close friends, Sumire Shouda, followed.

"So," Koko teased, flinging his arm around Mikan's shoulders, "how did the confession go?"

Mikan gasped. "You're the one who gave him my number?"

"Haha! Yeah, wasn't it great?" Koko grinned evilly.

Mikan glared at him, trying her hardest to be angered by his actions. But, no matter what horrid thing he did to her, she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at her crazy best friend. She sighed and gave him a small smile before walking away from him.

"You're such a jerk!" She yelled over her shoulder, making her way to her first class of that Tuesday morning: Choir.

"Aww, I was just having fun!" Koko called as Sumire laughed at the two.

Mikan shook her head, grinning. "Don't get too overboard, now." The sarcasm was oh-so evident in her tone.

Sumire snickered at Koko before catching up with the auburn haired girl. "You're so lucky you're close to him!" Sumire gushed. "He's so cute!"

"Eww, please don't say that. He's like a brother to me. Pointing those things out will just make me puke," Mikan said, her nose scrunching up cutely. "And if you like him so much, ask him out."

"No way!" Sumire practically screeched in Mikan's ear, attracting attention from anyone walking in the out-door halls of the school. "That's the guys job! And I am most certainly not a guy."

Mikan chuckled beneath her breath. "No one questioned your gender," she muttered.

Unfortunately, Sumire heard her. "Hey, don't sass me!"

Mikan giggled as she held the music room's door open for her friend before walking into the room. And as she made her way to drop off her bag at the soprano section's area, she was met with someone she'd rather not see; especially since it'd be so awkward to speak to him after he confessed to her last night.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon," Mikan chirped, putting her bag down carefully while thinking that it was best to act like nothing weird happened between them.

Ruka, seeming as if he were pleased that their relationship didn't change although Mikan felt really awkward around him now, smiled and replied with a polite, "Good morning."

"So, are you going out with Kenta?" Ruka asked, making Mikan stop in her tracks of going towards the others to begin setting up the risers.

Stiffly, Mikan turned to look at Ruka. Kenta was the one who had opened Mikan's eyes to see how many admirers she really. Before Kenta had confessed to Mikan earlier that year, she had no idea that so many guys liked her. Because once he was found out, Mikan took a look around her, questioned her friends and acquaintances, and observed the boys around her and found out just how dense she was: she had many admirers watching her every day. And she didn't even know it! And now, Ruka was the second guy in 12 weeks to ask her out. Mikan held back a sigh. Things really were getting complicated for her, now that she was in high school.

"Ah, no," Mikan finally replied. "We're just friends."

"Oh, good- I-I mean, alright!" Ruka stuttered, turning a bright red.

"Ahm, right! So, let's help with the risers," Mikan replied, playing with the bottom of her school uniform's skirt awkwardly.

"Ah, lets!"

* * *

><p>Once the bell rang, Mikan grabbed her things, captured Sumire and her purse, and high-tailed her way out of the music room. She couldn't even think about how awkward it would be if she were stuck with walking with Ruka to P.E. It would be absolute torture! Especially since they both have that subject next. Luckily, they have different teachers.<p>

Mikan ignored Sumire's complaints as she dragged her friend into the girl's locker room. And once they got in front of Mikan's locker, they both sat on the benches, panting from the quick pace they had used.

"What the heck was that?" Sumire growled, glaring at Mikan.

"Y-you know what Koko and I were talking about earlier?" Mikan asked, her breathing already normal.

"Yeah."

"Well, Ruka was the one who confessed."

"Oh my gosh! You mean that really cute guy with blond hair and blue eyes?" Sumire squealed as Misaki Harada, Anna Umenomiya, and Nonoko Ogasawara entered the locker room. They immediately joined the conversation.

"So, Mimi, got a hot guy chasing after ya?" Misaki teased, opening her locker which was located beside Mikan's.

"But, the thing is, I don't like him!" Mikan complained as all the girls started to get ready for P.E.

"So you turned him down?" A voice asked behind Mikan.

Mikan jumped, spinning around to look at the newest addition to her friends' and her clique: Paula. She was a small Filipino girl that came from America a few weeks ago. Ever since Mikan took Paula under her wing, she's been the newest addition to the group.

"Hey Paula, didn't notice you there seeing as I was wallowing in my own misery," Mikan said glumly, pulling her quite short friend into a tight embrace.

"U-um, do the Japanese always hug people when they only have underwear on?" Paula asked, beet red.

"Nope!" Misaki chirped, joining in the embrace. "Only us!"

Paula laughed awkwardly as she decided to hug the two half naked girls back.

"Leave the poor girl alone," another friend of theirs said as she entered the locker room.

The girl who spoke, Tricia -another American, went to her locker on the other side of Mikan while laughing hysterically.

"You know you wanna join," Misaki grinned, giving Tricia a playful look.

"Wow, Misaki, you're such a pervert!" Tricia laughed.

Mikan giggled at her friend's antics. She loved them all dearly. She couldn't even imagine how life would be without them. Crimson eyes flashed in her mind and Mikan sighed, putting on her shirt. She wondered just how Natsume Hyuuga felt when he watched people walk around with friends. Was he lonely? Is he sad that he can't have that kind of friendship? Where was he… where was he now?

The huge group of girls walked down the sidewalk, passing the tennis and basketball courts to get to the schools gigantic track. But, before they could even start on walking across the courts, Mikan heard her name being called out by her P.E teacher. Telling her friends to go on without her, Mikan trotted towards the woman, fixing her black spandex shorts and baggy white P.E shirt with the school's insignia on it.

"Yes, Fujisaki-sensei?" Mikan asked politely when she was at a close enough range.

"You did a great job in showing Paula around the school and showing her how everything works. So, I want to know if it would be alright to add another addition to your group of friends." Fujisaki-sensei said.

Mikan smiled as she heard the gym doors behind her open up. "Sure, that'd be absolutely fine!"

"Good to hear!" Fujisaki beamed. "Mikan, please meet your new classmate."

Mikan turned around to take a look at the newest addition to the class and her heart immediately started to flutter. It was the guy who she could never seem to get out of her head. The boy with the silky black hair and those piercing crimson eyes that had an extreme contrast between his pale skin. The boy who never ceased to strike her interests and always seemed to work his way into her thoughts, no matter how dire or how un-unique the conversation seemed to be. The boy whom she hadn't seen since the middle of her eighth grade year at middle school:

Natsume Hyuuga.

**~Chapter 1 End~**

So? How was it? Interesting enough? I have a whole lot of stuff planned for this story. I can't wait until I put it all into words! Ahhh! Well, you tell me what you think of this. Please, drop a review to tell me if I should keep this going! Thank you all! Oh, and I already have the next chapter typed up. I'll just post it when I get some positive feed-back.

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Woop woop! So, I guess you guys like it? Well, if you do, you're reading it right now! XD

Well, I wouldn't want any of you to get restless for the new chapter. So let's start this party! See you at the bottom, ne?

And sorry for updating so late! Ugh, internet. You can never trust it. DX

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 2~**

Mikan's stomach filled with what seemed like butterflies as Natsume sauntered his was towards the girl and teacher. He looked laid back with his jeans and t-shirt, hands in his pockets with his bag slung over only one of his shoulders. Mikan forgot how to breathe.

"Mikan, this is-"

Mikan shook her head, smiling at the boy now positioned in front of her. "I know. It's Natsume Hyuuga, right?"

Natsume looked shocked. But, quickly, that expression was replaced with one of monotone thoughts. Mikan just smiled.

"And you're Mikan Sakura." His voice was like velvet, sounding smooth and breath-taking in Mikan's ears.

Unlike Natsume, Mikan let the look of surprise stay know in her expressions. "You remember me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Natsume said sarcastically. "You were all over the place in that hell-hole."

"Middle school wasn't that bad…" Mikan muttered. "And it's good to be in lots of clubs in school! It's fun and it gives you something more to do! Not only that, but it looks good on college résumés."

"Hn," Natsume said, looking away from her.

"Well, since you two seem to know each other, I'll leave him to you, okay Mikan? Show him around and make him feel welcome." Fujisaki smiled, heading back to the teacher's offices to get a few pieces of equipment for the class.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mikan called after her.

Mikan twirled around and gave Natsume and excited smile. "Why don't we get introduced to some awesome people?"

And before he could say a word, Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him off towards the track, giggling by the way Natsume tripped on himself from losing his balance.

Natsume watched Mikan as she jogged her 6 laps around the large track. He noticed that it was much bigger than the middle school's. Huh. Things really changed since he left.

Natsume had to admit that he was ecstatic to find that his guide around school was Mikan Sakura. He remembered her from 7th grade, when he first moved here. She was the only one who had noticed him as a regular person, giving him a small smile or wave whenever they happened to pass each other in the hallways.

To him, she was like an angel. Whenever he was around, she'd be surrounded by friends, smiling happily and laughing her beautiful laugh. He was attracted to her for some reason. And he could never figure out why. And every day, he'd wish that he'd get to see her, may it be at the school he barely ever attended, or on the streets where he was doing jobs to help out his parents. He'd long to talk to her, hear her words in his ears, wondered how her skin would feel like beneath his fingers. He craved everything about her.

And now, here he was, watching the girl participate in Physical Education, showing off her skills to the world. And she'd be helping him around school. He honestly thought things couldn't get any better.

Natsume watched as Mikan finished her last lap, calling out time and placing her hands on her head as she breathed heavily. He had to admit that she was one hell of a girl. She's athletic (seeing as she was the first to finish the run), friendly, sexy, and a great singer. Well, the singing part was from eavesdropping on a couple of guys talking about her. But he didn't doubt it. There were many things that he doesn't know about Mikan. And he was going to find out.

Natsume was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Mikan make her way to Natsume's side and sit down, her breathing already calming. He leaned back on his back pack, acting indifferent to her presence when in all reality he was having a mini panic attack.

"So, when are you going to get your gym clothes?" Mikan asked him, tilting her head to the side.

Natsume had a hard time stopping his blush. Closing his eyes, he responded, "Can't afford it."

Immediately, Mikan's face reddened as a guilty feeling stuck in her heart. She asked a really bad question. But, she was determined to make it up.

"You don't have to buy one, silly! It isn't mandatory to have the exact one the school gives out. All you need are some black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Then, you'll be fine." Mikan smiled. After all, it was true.

Natsume opened one eye to look at Mikan's cute expression. "Is that so…"

"Mhm! It'd be fun having you participate in some of the activities! We could play games and partner up on the same teams!" Mikan grinned, looking out to the track to see if any of her friends were close to finishing.

Natsume had a faint blush coat his cheeks. But it was light enough not to be noticed. He sighed and sat up, crossing his legs and looked out at the others. "Guess it can't be helped."

"Huzzah!" Mikan giggled, throwing her arms in the air.

Natsume turned his gaze to her, raising an eyebrow at her statement. "Huzzah…?"

Mikan's cheeks turned a bright red as she looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "O-oh… well, I like to use weird words when I speak. I guess you can call them my catch phrases. But, really, it's just a huge part of my vocabulary. L-like this one thing that I use to say hello… I go…Oh-llo! Like in that movie Megamind!"

Seeing as Natsume's never seen that movie, he just nodded slowly. He really didn't register what she was saying. All he could think about was how cute she was. The way her eyes lit up when he said he'd get what was needed for class was the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"How do you finish so fast?" said a girl that Natsume remembered was named Misaki (since earlier in class, Mikan introduced him to everyone in her group, including those in other classes) as she sat down next to them.

"I just… jog." Mikan replied, shrugging.

"Jog? _Jog_? Girl, you run!" Misaki said, incredulous.

"No, that's jogging… at least… to me it is," Mikan bashfully replied. Once again, Natsume was in awe.

Slowly but surely, the rest of Mikan's friends –in this class- finished their laps and headed to sit with them, cheering for the others to keep trying their best. Soon, they only had a minute to finish their laps and everyone was cheering for those who were still running. Natsume felt a warm feeling as he watched the group of friends cheer the others on. Especially when he watched Mikan.

"Go Patty!" Mikan cheered, Tricia's nick-name echoing into said girl's ears. "Don't give up! Make Sumire run! Haha!"

Soon, Tricia was done, walking over to the group. Immediately, Mikan stood up and jumped up and down, patting Tricia on the back. And then, she did something that surprised everyone. She ran to Sumire, who had half of the track to run in 30 seconds, and said something that no one could hear to her. And then, they were off.

Natsume watched the little race, amused. What had gotten into her? He didn't care. He thought that it was nice watching her so full of energy. He hoped that he and she could have fun running together too.

"Wow, Sumire's never ran like that before," Misaki said.

"Mikan must have bribed her," Anna giggled.

"It has to be about a boy for Sumire to move that fast," Nonoko joined in.

And just a second before the timer hit 20 minutes, the two girls made it in. Sumire laughed in triumph, jumping up and down. "You gotta do it now, Mikan! I won the bet!"

"Yeah," Mikan laughed. "By one second."

Sumire pouted. "But a win is still a win…"

"And right you are," Mikan sighed, grinning. "So, here I go!"

The group watched as Mikan ran to Natsume and kneeled down. To his secret delight, her arms flew around him and she pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek. The eyes of the girls went wide as they watched the scene before them. When Mikan pulled back, she tilted her head as she looked into Natsume's eyes, a small blush on her face. "Sorry if I startled you. A bet's a bet!"

"That wasn't the bet! You said you'd kiss him!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we never agreed where," Mikan smirked playfully.

Natsume's stomach was invaded with butterflies as he saw her smirk. To him, it was… whoa.

"I'll get you next time, Mikan Sakura!" Sumire cried, curling her hand into a fist and shoving it in the air.

"If you're lucky!" Mikan laughed, mimicking Sumire's stance.

P.E went on with the usual antics and the girls made sure to bring Natsume into the fun, teasing him about the little smooch Mikan gave him. Some guys came to talk to him too. And, for once, Natsume felt himself starting to fit in with people his own age. Maybe, things will be better than before. Because, now, he had friends to look forward to seeing. Especially Mikan.

This day was 6th period tutorial, which was Mikan's and every other student in the school's final class of the day (and next class after lunch which is right after tutorial). So, once she and her girlfriends were finished dressing into their regular uniforms -white button up, red tie, black blazer, red and black plaid skirt, and either white or black knee high socks with school platforms- they all headed out and looked for Natsume.

He was surrounded by a group of people asking him questions and trying to make conversation, not to mention swooning fan girls. But, once he spotted Mikan and the others, he immediately excused himself from their presence and made his way over to them. He sighed when he was away from them. To be honest, he wasn't exactly comfortable with all the attention he was getting from random people. He just wasn't used to it. Usually he'd be all alone. He was fine with Mikan because… well, she's Mikan. He thought that she was a great person and he was absolutely comfortable as long as she was next to him. Weird, but true. And he had a feeling it always would be.

"Hey, Natsume, what class do you have next?" Mikan asked him once he was in front of the group.

He took out his schedule, not yet used to it, seeing as it was his first day and all. "German 1 with Schmidt."

"Really?" Mikan's eyes lit up. "Me too! Hey, do you mind if you let me see your schedule?"

Natsume handed her the parchment, feeling a small jolt of electricity as he felt her fingers accidently brush his. He didn't know if Mikan felt it as well, but for him, it was totally real.

Mikan decided to ignore that little current of electricity that ran through her as she looked at his schedule. Her eyes widened when she found she had all but one class with her. "Woah! We have all our classes together… except for second period!"

Natsume's eyes widened slightly. But, he immediately got his surprise under control and said, "That makes everything easier."

"Mhm!" Mikan hummed. "I can help you around school much easier!"

Natsume stopped himself from smiling at the thought. "Yeah."

Soon, the bell rang, signaling all the kids to go to their tutorial. "C'mon, Natsume!" His heart fluttered when he heard her say his name, "Let's get to tutorial!"

Mikan and Natsume walked down the hallway and weaved their way through the crowds of people. Mikan sighed when she got to the door of their awaiting destination. But when she turned around to smile at Natsume, she noticed that he was no longer behind her.

Worried slightly, Mikan walked into the classroom, put down her things at her desk, and explained where she was going to her teacher. Mikan immediately left the classroom with her teacher's permission and started her search for Natsume.

It didn't take that long to find him, since he was leaning against a wall where she had probably lost him in the crowd. When he saw her, he stood up and sauntered over to her, looking down at her relieved expression.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Mikan gushed. "I gotta be more careful with leading you through hallways…"

"Hn. Especially since you're so short," Natsume smirked down at the shorter girl. "You can disappear in a crowd so easily."

"I-I'm not that short!" Mikan turned red.

"Hmm, really?" Natsume's smirk grew as he noticed just how much shorter Mikan was than him. Her head only reached his shoulders, and she had to bend her head a ways back in order to look him in the eye. "Because to me, you're pretty short."

"I'm not short!" Mikan said stubbornly. "I'm just fun sized."

Natsume held back a chuckle that was urging its way out of his lips. Of course, his will won. It always did. And he was proud of it.

Natsume tried not to blush as Mikan grabbed hold of his hand for the second time that day, leading him carefully but quickly down the hallways to get to class. He relished in the feel of Mikan's soft, warm hand in his. So this is how her skin felt like: soft and warm. He could hold her hand forever.

But, of course, there was no forever, because, immediately as they reached the classroom, Mikan let go of his hand and walked in through the door, motioning Natsume to follow her. He sighed at the loss of her warm, soft hand, and followed her, the both of them walking towards the teacher's desk.

Schmidt-sensei, called Frau Schmidt in this class, introduced Natsume to the class after dismissing Mikan to her seat. And then, she told him to pull out one of the extra chairs stacked in the back and to sit at the side of Mikan's group table. And then, tutorial officially started, all of the students not even doing class work and just messing around. But, Frau Schmidt was cool like that. She didn't mind as long as all the students didn't make a huge ruckus.

Mikan laughed at how her friend Uta was being harassed by Usui, him pretending to be in love with her and calling her his 'best friend'. She found it absolutely hilarious. Kitsu kept on making that weird noise Perry the Platypus on Phineas and Ferb always makes. And she and Kyo wondered how in the world he was able to accomplish such a feat.

Mikan had introduced Natsume to everyone in the table group and all of her friends in the class room, letting them get acquainted. She included him in every conversation and gave him the basics of what they had been learning in class this year. She learned that he was a fast learner, a big help to him since he didn't go to school all that often.

And when lunch came, she showed him where the group ate lunch and introduced him to all of her other friends. Natsume was half surprised that she had known so many people but he had also suspected something like this. In middle school, she'd known practically the whole school. Of course she'd know this many people.

Class came and everything seemed to be sort of… normal to Natsume. He could see himself getting used to coming to class, learning with his peers and Mikan. And during passing periods and lunch, he'd hang out with Mikan and her friends… but mostly Mikan. Because she's the one that has been there to show him around first. She was the first to notice him three years back. And she was the first to ever interest him.

And that day after school, as he started his walk 'home' after parting ways with a sport-bound Mikan, he couldn't wait to see her again.

**~Chapter 2 End~**

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what your opinion is in a review! I'd really appreciate it! And thank you to all of those who have put this story on favorites/alerts and/or have reviewed! I'm glad that you all like it! And the list of thanks goes to…

Alerts/faves:

muffins and sprinkles

muzikchic4eva

Chocovani

emina1124

My Pen Writes Pictures

Razux

Syao Blossoms

GAKUENALICEROCKS

mannna

black neko hime

mangareader54

Akatsuki Utaou

The Kookie Monster

Tsuki-chama

OoO-Ashee-OoO

Amai Youkaiko

crimson-angel

Reviews:

muzikchic4eva- I'm glad you like~! And sorry for such a late update!

Razux- Here's your update! I appreciate the review!

black neko hime- Kewl! Thanks for the review!

Akatsuki Utaou- I'm glad you liked!

Anonymous- thanks! Thank you so much for reviewing!

XxpuffpuffxX- I'm glad you like it! Sorry for such a late update! D:

papaya1212- I'm glad you liked!

OoO-Ashee-OoO- Thanks for such a warm welcoming! :D I'm glad that you liked this story.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! BUT, please, for all of you phantom readers (cause I know you're out there, you're on my stats) please REVIEW! If you review, it gives faster updates! AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS for the next chapter, ne? I'm so mean, I know. But, I just want some feed back and maybe some ideas and thoughts from others.

So, it's Winter break now, and I finally know just how evil finals can be. XD

First time taking finals, ya know? I swear, I think that, because I've taken Honors English, I've gotten way better! It's kewl! :D I think I'll just keep getting better from here on out!

Oh, and before I forget, here's a little something you have to know about the story: they are all in high school; ninth grade, first year, 14 years old. All of them. Except for Natsume. He's 15. But, that's only necessary, since he doesn't go to school all that much. Of course he's gonna be held back! He's not super man! The school goes by block schedule. So on Mondays and Thursdays, its periods 1, 3, tutorial, then 5. Tuesdays and Fridays are periods 2, 4, tutorial, and 6. Wednesdays are 1, 3, 5, 2, 4, 6. They also get out early. So, yeah. I hope that settles everything.

Well, I'm tired and I gotta go. :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! XD


	3. Chapter 3

So here I am, back with another chapter. It's fast forwarded, just to let you know. I don't want all of you to be surprised because of it when you read it.

So, here you guys go! I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi-sensei does. I only own this story plot and my randomly made up characters.

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 3~**

"Seriously? Polka-dots?"

Mikan flinched as she pulled down her oh-so short uniform skirt. That's what she hated about it; it was so short that you could practically see the girls' underwear. The person who made the uniforms must have been a real pervert.

Standing up, she tried to calm her furious blush down. "Sh-shut up you perv!"

Twirling around, she found herself face to face with a smirking Natsume, his eyes lit up in amusement.

"That's such a childish design. You should go with lace sometime," Natsume's smirk widened as he saw the completely livid look on Mikan's face.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You shouldn't go peeking at girls' panties!" Mikan growled.

"I wasn't peeking. You showed them to me."

"Ugh!"

"Is that even a real word?"

"Just shut up!"

Mikan twirled on her heel and stomped off towards the school, trying not to scream in frustration. When he first came, she didn't know how much of a perv he could be. At first, she thought that he'd be sweet since he was always so quiet. But, no! He had to be one of the most annoying excuses of a guy instead!

Mikan huffed and managed to calm herself down. There was no way she'd let him get to her head. Especially if this is the first time she's seen him in a couple weeks. She'd rather get along with him so that she didn't miss him as much as when he disappeared after they fought.

Mikan had noticed that Natsume was coming to school much more often than when he did in middle school. He has been attending for a few months now as the winter season began to stroll over. And sometimes, he'd come to school for one week straight. She was happy about this. She and him got a lot closer because of this. But they'd still argue and tease each other… Or more like Natsume always found something to tease her about.

But then, there were those times when Natsume would disappear for a couple days or a week or two. She would always be worried for him, and when he would come back, she'd always feel relieved. She was happy when he was with her. She'd always shower him with hugs the day he returned.

And then there were those other times when they would argue and he would disappear the next day. She'd feel absolutely horrible and become worried for him. She always wondered if she was one of the reasons as to why he disappeared. And it always made her feel horrible. She'd miss Natsume terribly and wish in her heart for him to come back so that she could apologize for yelling at him (and he'd also apologize for the weird and perverted thing he did to her in his own way).

Mikan sighed, a small smile making its way onto her face as the pair walked into their first class of that day. She was happy he was there. No matter how much he got on her nerves.

Natsume's eyes slipped to Mikan's figure half way across the room. She was diligently doing her work, like how a good student would do. He hid a smile as he looked down at his own desk, writing down his own answers for the assignment that was given for their English Honors class. He didn't know why some of the others at his group table thought that all of this was so hard. It was fairly easy to him.

As the bell rang, Natsume packed up his things and slung his bag over his shoulder. He's gotten pretty used to everything since he's attended a lot more than what was usual this year. His parents had been very happy when he came home the first day he attended and found him smiling like a maniac. So, they tried their best to allow Natsume to stay at school more often than usual. This made Natsume ecstatic. He was grateful to his parents. But he was still worried and wanted to help them all he could.

"Natsume!" He heard Mikan call as she made her way to his side as they exited the classroom. "Wait up!"

Natsume put his hand in his pocket and turned around half way to look at Mikan. "Hurry up. I don't want to be late to class because of your slow butt."

"Shut up, I'm not slow and you know it," Mikan grinned playfully as she lightly hit Natsume's shoulder. "Now let's go!"

Natsume sighed and smiled. She was so cute.

Just as the two were passing the office, a worker came out and spotted Natsume without a uniform. He never was able to get one. And whenever Mikan offered to help, he'd always turn her down, his pride getting the best of him. If she did that for him, he'd get so embarrassed.

"Excuse me, young man!" the office worker called, jogging her way over to the two.

"Yes?" Natsume said as politely as his personality would let him.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

Just as Natsume was about to reply, the worker cut him off. "There isn't any excuse for not wearing your uniform. You are in so much trouble young man-"

"Excuse me, ma'am," Mikan piped in, stepping slightly in front of Natsume, "but you're quite mistaken. Natsume here, he… he can't exactly afford one-"

"Then he shouldn't be coming to this school." This office worker was pissing Mikan off.

"I'll buy one for him." Mikan said, determined, serious.

The office worker looked startled. "Excuse me?"

"You're very excused."

"Young lady, I do not appreciate how you are back talking me!"

"And I do not appreciate how you are making a huge scene in front of the student body just to embarrass my friend here. You could very well take me to the office and call my parents; I don't care. They'd side with me because they know that I wouldn't talk this way unless it was completely necessary. You are practically bullying my friend with the snide comments you are making and you could very well be fired from you position as a hallway monitor for this school. So please, let us be so that I'll be able to get my friend the things he needs for this school."

Natsume stared at Mikan, stunned. The way she handled the situation was so…wow. It was like she was used to this and knew the situation at hand so well that she could worm her way out of it as easily as snapping her fingers. Where in the world had she learned to diss an adult so politely?

Shocked, the woman could only nod. Mikan took this as a 'warning' and she grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him off towards the office, ignoring the awed looks that were being given to her from the woman, Natsume, and the rest of the student body that had stopped to watch. She sighed. She could practically here the rumors about that spreading around school already.

"W-what are you doing?" she heard Natsume stutter.

She giggled. This was the first time she's heard him stutter like that. She thought it was… cute. "I'm getting you a uniform, silly! We don't want another thing like that happening, now do we?"

Natsume could only shake his head, still trying to compose himself from Mikan's little speech.

Soon, they were at the front desk, Mikan asking for a school uniform for Natsume, telling the worker the correct size. And once she got it, she handed it to Natsume.

"Thanks," he muttered, looking down at the clothes that was placed in his arms.

"You're welcome. Now go get changed!" Mikan pushed him into the boys bathroom and waited outside.

She turned towards the door as it opened once more, Natsume stepping out with a plastic bag for his street clothes and trying to fix his tie. Mikan fought down the blush rising to her cheeks. He looked so… handsome.

She stepped forward to fix Natsume's tie for him, seeing as he was having a difficult time with it.

Natsume blushed, turning his head away from her while placing his hands in his pockets. He spied the office lady looking at the two of them. And when their eyes made contact, she grinned and winked, thinking of the two as a cute 'couple'. Natsume, knowing her thoughts, blushed even more and avoided contact with the lady as she chuckled lightly beneath her breath.

If only that were true, Natsume thought to himself. He'd be happy his entire life if they really were together.

"Done," Mikan sighed, giving Natsume a smile. Luckily, his blush was under control by now.

Natsume nodded, unable to say anything for the thought that his voice might waver.

Mikan stood back and looked Natsume up and down, making him, once again, battle with a rising blush. "Well, don't you look snazzy!"

Natsume cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. Let's just get to class." He cursed himself for stuttering again.

"Here you two, go!" the office lady called. "You should take this to class. Sessions already started."

Natsume watched Mikan walk over and take the hall pass, her thanking the lady profusely. But, when she didn't come back for a little, Natsume made his way to the conversing pair and grabbed Mikan's hand, leading her out of the office while excusing the two of them.

"Natsume!" Mikan whined.

"If you haven't noticed, we need to get back to class," Natsume said.

Mikan sighed. "Fine."

"Mimi!"

"Sup, Koko!" Mikan laughed as she was swept into a spinning embrace with her best friend.

Natsume tried not to strangle Koko for getting so close to Mikan. He had no right to! Yeah, he was her best friend, but so what? It didn't mean that he could put his filthy hands all over her!

He sighed as he sat down, leaning back on a pillar. He couldn't do anything about it. If he did hurt him, she'd get mad. And he wouldn't want that. If he did, then maybe she'd stop hugging him whenever he returned from a week of illness, work, or both. He always liked it when she gave him attention. Especially her hugs and cuddles. He liked the feeling of her small figure in his arms.

He heard a shriek before he felt a familiar body fall onto his lap. Blinking, he looked down and saw Mikan herself, the middle of her body cushioned with his legs from her fall. But, with her arms and legs dangling off of him, he noticed they didn't have the same protection.

Carefully, Natsume flipped her over and sat her down on his lap, taking a look at her knees and elbows. She was fine except for a pretty nasty looking scratch on her right knee.

Shifting her in his arms, he swept her up as he stood, grabbing his and her things before he started walking off.

"H-hey!" Mikan gasped, wrapping her arms around Natsume with the fear of falling.

"I'm taking her to the nurse's office." Natsume called to the group of friends that were worrying for their bubbly friend.

"I'll come too!" A voice called; a voice that Natsume wished wasn't present: Koko.

Natsume sighed as he let Koko take their bags from Natsume as they walked towards the office. They ignored the stares they were receiving- Mikan blushing profusely- and entered the office. Ignoring the same lady that had mistaken Mikan and Natsume as a couple, they walked towards the nurse's room.

"Oh, what happened here?" the nurse asked as Natsume gently placed Mikan on a bed.

"She tripped and scraped her knee." Natsume replied for her.

"Well, I'll fix her right up! You two wait out there for a little, okay?"

Natsume and Koko nodded as they went out of the door, letting it close gently behind them. They leaned on the wall, surrounded by an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

Koko was the one to break it. "I know you like her."

Natsume looked at him, incredulous. "What?"

"You like her and you know it," Koko said, childishly crossing his arms.

"No I-"

"Stop trying to lie," Koko laughed. "It's actually very obvious. I'm not very surprised that Mikan hasn't noticed. She never does until it's too late."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Koko stared at him, wide eyed. "You mean you haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?"

Koko sighed and looked at the blank, white wall before the two. Natsume did the same.

"Mikan... she has many admirers," Koko began. "And every, like, six weeks, one of them would confess. She's always turned them down. She's always said she didn't feel that way for any of them. She's way too innocent for her own good, and she doesn't know what guys feel for her until she'd figure it out; which is probably a day or two before he confesses."

They were silent for a little while, the only thing that kept it from being deathly quiet was the clock's ticking at the breaths of the two boys. "So you like her too?" Natsume finally asked.

Koko turned to face Natsume, a surprised look on his face. "Are you kidding me? She's like a little sister to me! And liking my own sister would be disgusting!"

"Hn."

Koko laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell her."

Natsume looked at Koko with an annoyed look.

Koko grinned. "I'll leave the confessing to you."

Natsume sighed, wiping the sweat off of his brow as he placed another order on the counter. "Order up!"

School had let out a few hours ago, and Natsume immediately made his way to his part time job: an assistant chef.

The owner of the small restaurant was a kind old couple, offering jobs to anyone who would accept. And, luckily for him, that included 15 year olds. In the economy today, there were barely any jobs for teens because of the fact that everyone who has went into retirement had to get a job again and that the people straight out of college couldn't snag another job except for the little ones that teens would get for summer jobs.

He'd found it yesterday when he was wandering the streets, just fired from another job. He had felt sad and dejected that he couldn't even think about how his parents would look like when he got 'home'. But he didn't need to fret when they got out of the restaurant and offered him job.

And today was his first day on the job. So far, the kitchen staff liked him. He had yet to meet the floor staff- the ones who put on the roller skates and served all of the customers. But he was sure that they'd get along… well, as long as he didn't mess anything up.

"Thanks!" a very, very familiar voice said as they took the platter and skated away.

And just before the girl was out of sight, Natsume caught sight of familiar, silky brown hair.

"Let's have you meet the others, alright?" the owners, Mister and Misses Miyazaki said as they led Natsume out the kitchen.

Right now, the waiters and waitresses were saving up their energy, as it was the calm before the 'after movie rush'- families came from the movies and got dinner here a lot, therefore having the time gain such a name.

As they stepped through the door, a name they called made Natsume's heart beat faster: "Mikan!"

**~Chapter 3 End~**

So, it's finished! I hope you liked it!

I guess that I'm not gonna get ten reviews huh? Well, that's okay! I'm very thankful to all of those who have reviewed for me and tell me how I'm doing! So, I thank all of you! XD

And speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank all of those who have sent in a review and/or added me to their faves! Sorry, my e-mail is weird, so I don't really get to list out who exactly added me to alerts and favorites.

And I am very sorry for not listing down your names. I would, but I'm in sort of a rush. So, here's an answer to one of the questions that I have gotten in my reviews:

No, I haven't spoken to him yet, but I really plan to. The next time I see him (hopefully soon), I want to go up and talk to him. I really want to become friends with him and tell him he was inspiration to this story. I want him to feel welcome to join any group of people he likes if he puts his mind to it. :)

Thank you all once again! I'm very thankful! :D

I'll see you all later, ne? And make sure to REVIEW!

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! I put up the wrong story last weekend! I feel so stupid! This is what I get for being in a rush and posting things when I am working on a different story as well. What the hey! Sigh, I'm so sorry for the wait and I apologize if I have enraged anyone out there. Sorry. :(

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice! Boo.

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 4~**

As Mikan showed up, Natsume gulped. Those roller blades covering her lacy white knee high socks, lace trimmed and ribbon tied pink mini skirt and corset covering a white, balloon sleeved button-up made him stare at her, Mikan's figure really coming out. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Polka dots…?" Natsume muttered.

Mikan looked at him wide eyed before processing the fact that he had called her by her underwear print once again. "D-don't call me that, Natsume!"

The old couple smiled to each other mischievously. "Oh, so you know each other?"

Mikan turned her attention to her bosses and gave them an awkward smile. "Ah, y-yeah. We go to school together."

Natsume got out of his stupor and grinned, making his way to the still shorter Mikan. "In fact," he started, wrapping an arm around Mikan's waist, "we are in most of our classes together."

"Oh, that's good!" Mrs. Miyazaki cooed, clapping her hands together. "At least you know someone here, Hyuuga!"

"Mikan is our youngest worker," Mr. Miyazaki said. "Only 14 and wanting a job? She must really want to help out her parents, don't you Mikan?"

Mikan's cheeks painted a light shade of pink as she looked away and pushed Natsume's arms away from her.

"Y-yeah. They do so much already. I want to help too."

"So sweet," Mrs. Miyazaki chuckled.

"Well, Hyuuga is working here as of yesterday and we hope that you two will work splendidly together." Mr. Miyazaki said.

"I think that'd be pretty easy," Mikan said, smiling over at Natsume.

Natsume gave a small smile back, causing Mikan's heart to flutter. But in an instant, that smile was a smirk. Slipping both of his arms around Mikan's waist as he settled his chin on top of her head, Natsume pressed Mikan's back against his chest, "I think we'll get along perfectly."

As the Miyazaki couple cooed over the two (Mikan trying her best to get out of Natsume's arms and failing epically), a family straggled into the diner letting the workers know that the 'after movie rush' was just starting to take place.

"Alright, everyone," Mr. Miyazaki called, "Let's get started. We have a long night ahead of us!"

There were cheers erupting from everywhere as the family was seated.

"Please take this one, Mikan," Mrs. Miyazaki said.

Sighing in relief, Mikan got away from Natsume as she grabbed her pen and pad and skated away towards the table where the family was placed. And just before he headed into the kitchen, he chanced one last glance as the girl of his dreams glided across the floor.

Natsume and Mikan stared at each other, beet red. It was the end of their shifts, and they were in the workers' locker room. Mikan had gotten off about five minutes earlier than him, so he hadn't really noticed that she was in there until it was too late. Mikan had been changing. Her shirt was on, but, unfortunately, her skirt wasn't. And the image of Mikan's milky thighs burned itself into Natsume's memories.

"S-stupid! Don't look!" Mikan finally yelled, trying to cover herself up.

Natsume scoffed and tried to make it look as if he wasn't as red as she was as he turned his head away. "Why in the world would I look at a little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl!" Mikan growled as she slipped her school's skirt on. "I'm just a year younger! If I'm a little girl, then you're a little boy!"

"Heh, you wish."

Mikan slammed her locker shut as she grabbed all of her stuff and shoved Natsume in the shoulder as she headed out of the locker room. Oops, he'd enraged her.

Quickly, Natsume went to his locker and quickly changed into his school things himself, grabbing all of his belongings before running out of there himself. He waved good-bye to the old couple and ran out into the streets, trying to see if he could find Mikan before she went home.

"Oi, Polka!" Natsume called as he ran down the streets toward said girl.

Mikan spun around and glared at Natsume. "Don't call me that!"

Raising his hands up in 'defeat', Natsume looked down at the infuriated girl with a smirk. "Then what else can I call you?"

"Mikan. Duh, it's my name you freaking perverted dip-wad!" Mikan growled, clenching her fists.

Natsume pretended to think a little before smirking again and pulling Mikan into an embrace. He lowered his lips to her ear and relished in the feeling of Mikan shivering from his actions. It just boosted his ego. "But I want to call you something that only I can."

Mikan succeeded in pushing Natsume away. Looking to the side, she crossed her arms; "And I don't want you to call me by my current underwear print. But we're both not getting what we want, now are we?"

Natsume chuckled as he watched Mikan begin to walk away from him. She was so beautiful when she was seething in rage. Natsume jogged up behind Mikan and wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure to keep the two walking the way Mikan was headed, sure that she'd be able to maneuver whenever necessary.

"N-Natsume-"

"Just lead the way. I'll walk you home," he cut her off, nuzzling her hair.

Mikan gasped, her steps faltering before she gained her normality and continued on. "Don't do anything to me," she muttered, turning along with Natsume, to the right.

The walk together was quiet. But the silence was comfortable. Natsume found that Mikan lived practically the whole town away from him. At this, he was fairly disappointed. But, at least he was finding out where she lived.

Happily, Natsume tightened his grip around Mikan's waist, forcing the two of them to stop. Luckily, they were in front of Mikan's house.

"N-Natsume, we're here! Now let go!" Mikan started struggling in Natsume's grip.

This only made him hold onto her tighter, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Mikan froze. "U-uh…"

"Who's your little friend, Mikan?" the two heard a feminine voice ask.

The two quickly turned their heads toward an open doorway, a figure standing in the light streaming out.

Natsume smirked when Mikan turned red and fought her way out of Natsume's embrace. And this time, Natsume let her.

Turning on his heel, Natsume lifted his hand and started walking away from Mikan and, supposedly, her mother.

"See ya later… Polka dots."

He smirked when he heard Mikan yell insults from the place she was standing. And when he heard her sigh and give up on yelling, he listened as her light footsteps made their way to the open door.

"You have a lot of time to tell me everything about who that is and what happened," Natsume heard the woman in the doorway say. "And don't leave anything out!"

He chuckled as he heard Mikan groan. "Mom!"

"If you tell, I won't let your father know…" the woman, Mikan's mother, bribed.

It was silent before Mikan sighed. "Deal."

And the door closed behind the two, leaving Natsume chuckling to himself as he made his way through the evening darkened streets.

"I'm worried," Mikan sighed as she and Hotaru, another close friend of hers, were waving around signs on the corner of the intersection, advertising a carwash their school was doing to raise money for the music department. "Natsume hasn't shown up in forever! It's been three weeks! And that's the longest he's ever been out this year!"

Mikan twirled the sign in her hand and yelled out a little chant that the advertising team had made up earlier.

Hotaru was Mikan's best 'girl' friend. She was always there to listen to Mikan's problems and Mikan knew that she could talk to Hotaru about anything. With Hotaru, she could talk about anything: girl problems, thoughts on boys, all sorts of stuff; especially the stuff that Koko would find awkward since he's of the opposite gender.

"Don't worry. Hyuuga's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Hotaru finally said, sitting down in the middle of the sidewalk.

Mikan sighed. "I know. But, I can't help it! It's just… automatic."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have a thing for Hyuuga."

Mikan turned red and looked away from Hotaru, raising the sign in front of her face.

Hotaru's expression became more suspicious. "Do you?"

Mikan sighed and sat down, crossing her legs as she placed the sign in her lap. "I don't know. Being with him… I always feel safe and… warm. Even though he always teases me and annoys the crap out of me, I always feel so cold and lonely without him. It's so… weird."

"Hm," Hotaru hummed, looking out at the busy streets.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence, watching the others wave signs around and collect donations from the school. And after a few minutes, Hotaru sighed. She stood up and looked down at the confused face Mikan was giving her. Offering a small smile, Hotaru reached out to Mikan.

"Get up. Maybe if we put out all into helping out, you will feel a little better."

Mikan smiled at Hotaru. Taking said girl's hand, the two went back to work, yelling, laughing, waving and smiling with each other, making sure that there were people coming to the carwash.

"I'm going over there," Mikan told Hotaru as said girl was switching to washing cars as another person took over her spot.

"Alright. Don't hurt yourself." Hotaru said, giving Mikan a serious look.

"Sheesh, have a little faith, Hota!"

"Don't call me that."

Mikan giggled as she waited for the alright to cross the street. And once the light turned to the 'walk' sign, she jogged across, waving her sign and giving her little chant to all those who would look and listen. When she got to the post, she slipped off her flip flops and lay them in the grass, deciding to run up down the side walk to wave her sign.

A few minutes later, a car gave a honk, the driver rolling down the window. "Hey, kid, where's the car wash?" A man asked.

"It's straight ahead in the first parking lot to your right; the one for the library." Mikan replied, stepping up to the side of the car. "It's only one dollar and we do windows, body, and tires. So what do you say, sir?"

"Haha! Sounds great!" He replied, handing Mikan five dollars. Mikan took it gratefully and slipped it into her pocket along with other donations that she had gotten. "I'll head over there now."

"Thank you sir! Your patronage is appreciated!" Mikan called as the light turned green and he drove off along with the other car.

It happened to Mikan quite a few times; probably every 3 minutes. And donations came every time there was a pause in which the light was red for the area she was at. Mikan found herself explaining, running, and talking to passer-by-ers a lot. And soon enough, she was panting and trying to catch her breath. (A/N: this actually happened. It was pretty fun too! XD) A few times, the pizza hut man that was always on the corner came up to her and taught her how to attract more attention, showing her a little dance that people like to watch. They laughed and danced together until the pizza hut man had to go back to the site of the car wash to retrieve his already washed car. She waved and called good-bye to him, laughing all the time.

And for another ten minutes, Mikan collected, chanted, and advertised on the strip of sidewalk.

"Polka dots, what are you doing?"

Going wide eyed, Mikan twirled around, looking into the face of the person who she had worried about for a while now. "Natsume!"

She didn't even comment on how annoyed she was that he had called her that name again. She just dropped her sign, ran up to him, and tackled him with a hug, burying her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Natsume, I was so worried! Where have you been?" She asked, her voice muffled by his clothing.

Natsume sighed as he rubbed Mikan's back, resting his chin on top of her pony-tailed head. "Sorry. I got sick. And then I had to work. I got sick again after that. I didn't mean to…"

Natsume trailed off as he felt Mikan's arms tighten around him. "You should have told me," she said, sounding as if she were about to cry. "I was so worried. I didn't know if something happened to you, or… Next time, tell me so that I don't worry myself to death; so that I know you're alright?"

Natsume smiled a bit as he pulled Mikan closer to him. "Alright."

Mikan pulled her head away from his chest, looking up at him with teary eyes. Raising her hand and pointing out her pinky finger, she said, "Pinky promise?"

Natsume chuckled, but copied her actions none-the-less. "Pinky promise," he said, connecting their pinkies and shaking them.

"Good," Mikan smiled.

"Mikan! We need you at the washing station!" A voice called from across the street.

The two turned towards the voice, seeing that it was one of the adults supervising the children.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Mikan said.

"Go bring your friend too!" The lady called, turning to go back into the parking lot.

The two of them let go of each other. Mikan blushed red as she slipped her flip-flops back on and picked up her sign and Natsume just watched, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his expression.

"Alright, let's go!" Mikan said. And with that, she pulled him off so that they could both help with the car wash.

Mikan giggled, trying to wring out her absolutely dripping shirt. Water was streaming out of her hair and short shorts, her shirt clinging closely to her skin. And Natsume could only stare. He mentally thanked all the people who had dumped that gigantic bucket of water on her, because now, he was greeted with the sight of a sexy looking Mikan. But he wasn't exactly thrilled when there were other guys staring at her. Or when he was drenched in water and swarmed by girls as well. No, that wasn't very good.

But it was definitely worth it when Mikan was standing in front of him like that.

"Natsume, you're soaked!" Mikan laughed.

He grinned. "Well so are you."

Mikan giggled as she waved to her friends. Grabbing Natsume's hand, she led him down the sidewalk towards her home. "Come one. We'll get you into something nice and warm when he get to my house. It'd be awful if you got sick again."

Natsume hid a smile and followed Mikan, wrapping an arm around her waist instead of just holding her hand. He talked over Mikan's complaints, "Alright. Lead the way."

Mikan sighed, muttering, "Geez, you perv."

Natsume chuckled beneath his breath as they walked. And in no time, they were in front of Mikan's house once again. Mikan led him up the walkway, opening up the door and yelling, "I'm home!" for all of her family to hear.

"Welcome home, Mikan!" Mikan's mother said, coming out of the kitchen. "Your father just… who's this?"

Natsume just smirked and waved, not planning to move his arms away from Mikan as a light of remembrance sparked in her eyes.

"You must be Natsume!" she said, coming into the doorway to take in both teens' appearance. "Oh, the two of you are soaking wet! Come, come, let's get you dried off!"

Mikan and Natsume made their way into the living room as Mikan's mom went to get the two some towels. Mikan shoved Natsume away from her just as her mother came into the room again with a stack of towels and some dry clothes for Natsume.

"I'm Mikan's mother!" She introduced herself as she handed Mikan and Natsume their towels to dry off. "But you can call me Yuka."

"Thank you, and it's nice to meet you, Yuka," Natsume replied, doing his best to dry himself off with wet clothes on.

Yuka handed Natsume the dry clothes. "Here. You can change into this."

Natsume nodded and went into the bathroom which Yuka had pointed out. "Thanks."

When Natsume came out, dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, he saw that Mikan was also dry and dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt. He sat next to her on the couch and thanked her when she handed him a plastic bag for his wet clothes.

"Do you think your parents would be fine with you staying for dinner?" Mikan asked.

"…Parents…?" Natsume swore he was forgetting something; something important. "Oh, shit! I gotta go!"

Natsume stood up from the couch and headed towards the door, Mikan trailing behind him.

"You're coming to school on Monday, right?" Mikan asked, standing in the doorway as Natsume started down the porch.

He stopped before he reached the steps and turned to look at Mikan's hopeful face. He walked the small space towards her as she looked up at him, confusion now making itself clear on her face. Leaning down, he cupped Mikan's right cheek and pressed his left cheek to hers. Putting his lips next to her ear, he whispered, "Of course. Anything for you… Stripes."

He felt Mikan's cheeks go warm beneath his hands and cheek before pulling away. And then, he saw the light in Mikan's eyes when she finally gets what he has been saying.

"H-how did you even-? That's… it's not right!" He laughed as Mikan continued to stutter out her confused thoughts. He turned and walked down the walk, slinging the plastic bag over his shoulder.

"Jerk!" He heard Mikan yell when he was turning the corner. He stopped and looked towards Mikan. When his back was turned, she had made her way to the edge of the walkway and was on the side walk in front of her house.

From this angle, only half of his face was visible to her. And that was all it took for Mikan's heart to beat as if she were in a cross country race. She stood there for a second, waiting for something to happen. And after a few minutes, a smirk appeared on his face. Mikan's cheeks got red as he turned and walked away, disappearing behind the corner.

Mikan straggled into her house, leaning onto the front door once it was closed. Her mother came out and raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "What happened to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Mom!" Mikan blushed, standing up straight and running up the stairs and to her room.

"Don't you want dinner, Mikan?" she heard her mother call up the stairs.

"No! I'm not hungry," she answered, closing the door.

Mikan flopped down onto her bed, her cheeks burning a deep red. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of her father's car's engine turning up into the drive way, the sound lulling her to sleep.

**~Chapter 4 End~**

Thank you all for the reviews and for those who have added me to your story alerts and/or favorites! Those people are…

Mizuki Shin- me too. He hasn't been in this whole year. T . T

papaya1212- I'm glad that you like it.

OoO-Ashee-OoO- Haha! Me too! XD I plan to make Koko create havoc in Natsume's life…. :D Thank you for that! I'll need it. XD

XxpuffpuffxX- Yup. I'm pretty sure it'll become a word soon, what with LOL becoming one. XD

snowwingz

RedRubyS.C

Shimmerinq

BananaManiaBubblegum

joyce09

Fantasychick13

zenophobiaz

Thank you all for adding me and/or reviewing! I love you all! Now, since my thank you list is over, how about all of you review? Please? Yeah? I'd be really happy! I'd update on Friday instead of on Saturday like I plan to! Pretty please?

So, click that button down there my peeps! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Since I feel like a horrible piece of shiz, I have decided that I will give you the next chapter now. I hope that all of you who have been reading this from the beginning aren't mad at me with my constant slip ups and I hope that you are still here 'enjoying' my story. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, no matter how much I wish it were true. Even Santa can't grant this wish.

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 5~**

"Where's Polka dots?" Natsume asked Karin, another waitress at the little diner he worked in. He had seen her in school that day, but she hadn't shown up for work. Natsume was getting a little worried for her.

"Oh, she said that she has to babysit her little brother today," Karin replied, picking up the tray of food as Natsume handed it to her. She knew exactly who he was talking about, since he always called her that instead of her name.

"She has a little brother?"

"Yeah. He turned four this year. He's really cute. I can't believe she didn't tell you!"

"She never says anything about her family at school."

"Well, maybe it's because it never came up in your conversations."

Natsume nodded, heading back towards the stove. "Hn."

They have a lot to talk about when Natsume gets off of work.

Mikan sighed as she walked to the door, finally getting her brothers to calm down. And she thought she was the middle child! Her big brother could really get on her nerves sometimes. He acted so much younger than her, it was very annoying.

She answered the door, opening her eyes wearily to find someone she didn't expect to visit. "Natsume?"

"Yo," he answered, lifting a hand as if to send her a wave.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, motioning for him to come in.

He shrugged. "You weren't at work."

Mikan smiled at him sheepishly as they made their way into the living room. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you that I had to baby-sit my brothers. And I forgot to tell you I have two."

"I only heard of one." Natsume replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, my older brother came in from college to visit today. And, well, let's just say he isn't the most responsible of all of us," Mikan giggled.

Natsume looked at her, incredulous. "So they left you in charge?"

Mikan gave him an offended look. "Hey, I'm responsible!"

"And how would I believe you with the way you act in school?"

"Natsume, you've seen me in class. I work hard and only speak when I'm allowed to or to answer a question. It's only outside of a serious environment when I act like my weird, bubbly self. So get used to it," Mikan pouted and crossed her arms.

Just before Natsume was about to reply, I blue blur came and dragged Mikan away from Natsume's side. "Stay away from my little Mikan!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Your?"

"That's right! No one has the right to be near my little sister unless I approve!" A man of about 20 said, holding Mikan captive in his arms.

"And me!" another boy said, this one smaller and way younger than the two siblings. He puffed out his chest, trying to look tougher than he really seemed.

Mikan laughed and got out of the man's arms falling onto her knees and scooping the little boy into her arms. Nuzzling her cheek into his, Mikan giggled, "You're so cute my little Yoyo!"

"I'm not little!" 'Yoyo' pouted, but smiled and nuzzled his sister back.

Natsume cleared his throat.

"Oh," Mikan said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she stood back up again. "Sorry. Natsume, these are my brothers: Tsubasa and Youichi."

Tsubasa glared at Natsume, the star beneath his left eye crinkling. Youichi looked like he wanted to do the same thing, but he was too busy enjoying the feeling of his elder sister running her fingers through his silver hair.

Natsume could see the resemblance through the siblings, although their hair and eyes were different colors; Tsubasa blue hair and eyes, Youichi silver hair and green eyes, Mikan light brown hair and golden brown eyes. At first sight, if you just paid attention to hair and eye color, you wouldn't know that they were related. But if you looked at their facial features and their structures of face, they looked pretty similar.

"Natsume here is a friend from school. He also works at the diner with me, so we're pretty close," Mikan said to her brothers, trying to make it so that Natsume got on the good side of her brothers.

"Whatever," Tsubasa said, grabbing Mikan's wrist and dragging her to the living room, Youichi right behind them.

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Natsume trailed behind the trio and watched the siblings bicker about Natsume being here. He felt disbelief when Tsubasa sighed and nodded his head, heading into a corner and crying in its shadows.

Mikan was about to comfort him when the doorbell rang again. This time, it was probably the pizza man. Mikan looked at the boys in the living room. Making eye-contact with all three of them, she gave them a commanding look. "Behave."

With that, she grabbed her wallet and walked towards the front door, leaving an awed Natsume and two pouting brothers in her wake.

Natsume was about to take a seat on one of the couches when Tsubasa materialized right in front of him, scowling at the tall boy who was almost his height. "You'd better not be hurting her."

Natsume's eyes widened. "What? Who'd wanna do that?"

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed. "Don't act stupid. Mikan always used to be picked on and bullied. And why would a boy that seems popular with the ladies be with my little sister unless he's here to play her or tease her to no end?"

"P-popular with the ladies?" It's true that he was always surrounded by girls, but why would that make Tsubasa furious? "W-wait, she used to be bullied? Who'd in their right mind bully her? She's perfect; absolutely amazing! You'd have to be stupid not so see how beautiful she is! It makes no sense!"

For a second, Tsubasa looked surprised. And then, he smiled. Rubbing Natsume's head (which annoyed Natsume to no end), Tsubasa grinned at Natsume. "I approve. But don't think that you're home free. I still got my eye on you!"

Youichi came up to the two and wrapped his little arms around Natsume's leg, looking up at said boy with big eyes. "Be nice to Mikan-nee!"

"Tsubasa-nii!" They heard Mikan call from the doorway, her slight foot falls barely heard, "Set up the table, will you!"

"Alrighty, Kiddo!" Tsubasa laughed, leaving Natsume to assist his younger sister.

He grabbed the pizza box from Mikan- said girl muttering 'thanks'- and they both walked into the dining room. Youichi grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him into the dining room behind the other two, showing him to one of the seats before taking one himself.

"Youichi," Mikan began, raising an eyebrow, "did you wash your hands yet?"

Youichi fiddled with his fingers. "…No…"

"Go wash your hands and I'll make you your plate, Mikan said as she dried off her own hands.

Youichi pouted but did what he was told anyway.

"You too Natsume, Nii-san. Go and wash your hands! Don't worry, the food's not going anywhere."

The older boys sighed and trailed their way to the kitchen sink, taking turns to washing their hands. And once they were finished, they sat down. Mikan placed plates with pizza on them in front of each boy. And once that was done, she got some for herself. Natsume watched her in confusion as she walked to the refrigerator and grab out a bottle of ranch dressing. And he wrinkled his nose when she placed it on the side of her plate and dipped her pizza into it and commenced her meal.

"That's gross," Natsume said, watching Mikan take a bite of her pizza.

"You haven't seen gross until you see Tsubasa-nii experimenting with his food. It's absolutely horrible!" Mikan exclaimed, feigning gaging.

"So you're saying that what you're doing isn't gross."

"Exactly."

"Prove it."

"Alright."

Mikan went into the pizza box and tore off a small slice of the peperoni pizza. Placing it on a different plate, she placed some ranch dressing on the edge and made her way to Natsume's side. She sat down in the empty seat next to him and grabbed the slice of pizza. Dipping it into the dressing, Mikan told Natsume to open his mouth.

"What?" Natsume asked nervously.

"Open your mouth, stupid. If I let you feed yourself, you'll chicken out."

"N-no I won't!"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Sure. And I'm the Easter bunny. Now just open your mouth and take a bite!" Mikan said, raising the slice of pizza to Natsume's lips.

A faint blush coated Natsume's cheeks as he looked awkwardly to the pizza slice and to Mikan's determined face. He sighed. He knew that she wouldn't stop until he just obeyed her and did as she told. So, he opened his mouth and allowed Mikan to feed him.

Natsume's eyes widened as he chewed. It was actually pretty good! It tasted awesome!

Mikan smirked at his reaction. "See? What'd I tell ya?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. So, what, are you gonna feed me now?"

Mikan blushed when she realized what she had just done. "N-no! Feed yourself!"

And with that, Mikan dropped the pizza onto the plate and made her way back to her seat, once again eating her food. "Jerk," she muttered beneath her breath.

Natsume couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips.

"We're home!" Mikan's parents called as they stepped into the house.

Natsume had stayed over after dinner, all of the kids talking and bonding, trying to get to know each other better.

"Welcome home!" Mikan chirped as she shifted Youichi in her lap. He had fallen asleep as Mikan hummed a little tune while watching the boys play video games. Who knew guys like Grand Theft Auto so much?

"We brought-… Mikan, who is this?" Her father's statement was cut off when he saw Natsume sitting in the middle of the living room, the game paused and Tsubasa's actions frozen in mid-air as he was about to ruffle Natsume's hair again.

Mikan looked at Natsume and then at her father. "Oh, this is my friend that I was talking about: Natsume. Natsume, this is my father, Izumi."

"Oh, Natsume, you're here!" Natsume's eyes widened. Was that… No, it couldn't be.. his…

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" He asked, staring wide eyed as his mother, Kaoru, and his father, Ioran, entered the room with Yuka.

"Well," Yuka began, going up to Mikan and hugging her daughter, "we saw these two out on the streets with their suit cases," she pointed to said objects, "and noticed that they had no place to stay. So we offered for them to stay with us until they could get back on their feet!"

"What?" Natsume asked, incredulous.

"Isn't it great, Natsume?" Kaoru said. "You get to stay here with your friends!"

"B-but they already did so much for us! We can't just-"

"Oh, no it's fine!" Yuka said, patting Natsume on the head. "Now, Mikan, help Tsubasa and Natsume to your room, they'll be staying in there with you. And show Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga to the guest room, okay?"

Mikan, still a little bit stunned, nodded her head. "Okay, please… f-follow me."

Mikan did just as her mother had said, as if she were in a trance. She showed the Hyuugas where everything was and where the bathrooms closest to their rooms were (the guest room had its own bathroom) and so on. And by the time everything was settled, Mikan had learned the names of Natsume's parents and had found out a whole bunch of embarrassing stories about Natsume and vice-versa.

As Mikan put Youichi into his bed, Tsubasa and Natsume showed up at Youichi's door.

"I'm going to sleep in here," Tsubasa said. "I don't think that I'll survive the night if I'm stuck in a room with that idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot," Natsume replied coolly. "But it's obvious that you are."

"Am not!"

"Tsubasa, shut up." Mikan said and Natsume let out a snicker. "And Natsume, knock it off."

Tsubasa gave Natsume a smug look. "You two had better sort out your differences because Mom expects you two to stay in my room. So deal with it."

The boys sighed and the trio made their way back to Mikan's room. She looked at the two as she gathered her clothing. "Alright, guys. I want you two to get along and I don't want to hear any of your bickering. I'm going to shower, so when I get back, things should be exactly as they are now. Alright?"

The boys nodded and Mikan walked out of her room, trailing her way to the bathroom. And once the bathroom door closed, the two boys began a glare war.

"You're so annoying," Tsubasa growled, sitting down on the floor next to Mikan's bed.

Natsume sat on the desk's top. "You're the one who enjoys running his fingers through my hair so much."

"Shut up! You're just making it sound wrong!"

"How so?"

"You know exactly how!"

"Nope. I don't."

"You're making me sound gay!"

"You know," Natsume said, crossing his arms, "that category in discussion isn't funny. Quit trying to make me laugh. And you're the one who brought it up, so wouldn't it make you the one who is making it all sound that way?"

"Argh! You stupid idiot!" Tsubasa yelled, standing up and storming towards Mikan's door. "I'm going downstairs. Don't follow me!"

And with that, Tsubasa slammed the door behind him, stomping down the stairs. It was quiet for a little while- Natsume quickly changing into his pajamas- until he heard Youichi crying from his room.

Natsume poked his head out into the hallway. Most of the lights were off, the only ones coming from the T.V downstairs (probably Tsubasa) and the other from the bathroom where Mikan was currently in the shower. The adults had probably went to sleep.

Natsume wondered what to do. He couldn't go downstairs and tell Tsubasa about Youichi waking up; he'd just scream his winy little head off. And Mikan was still showering. He was embarrassed just thinking about going into the bathroom to tell her as she was doing so.

So, he took a deep breath and went into Youichi's room himself, telling the young child that he was there and he had nothing to be afraid of.

"Hey, Youichi," Natsume whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What's wrong?"

Youichi sniffled as he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh," Natsume had a lot of experience with those. "Well, it wasn't real. So you don't have to worry…. What was the dream about?"

"Onee- tan," Youichi sniffled. "She was smiling and then she went away. I didn't see her. And no matter where I runned, I diddent find her."

Natsume couldn't keep the smallest of smiles off his face. It was kind of cute the way Youichi didn't know how to use correct grammar in his sentences. It made Natsume wonder how he himself was like when he was younger.

Natsume sighed and gave Youichi a reassuring smile and pat on the head. "Don't worry. Your Onee-san won't leave you. She'll always be there whenever you need her. I'm sure of it."

Youichi looked up at Natsume with hopeful eyes. "Reawy?"

Natsume grinned and ruffled the kid's hair again. "Yeah, really."

"What's going on in here?" the two boys turned towards the voice.

"Mikan-nee!" Youichi cheered as he leaped out of his bed and into his sister's awaiting arms.

"Hey, Yoyo, what happened to sleeping?" Mikan asked as she carried him towards his bed where Natsume was.

"He had a nightmare," Natsume said for Youichi, getting off of his 'seat' and helping Mikan tuck Youichi in.

"Aw, it's alright, Youichi," Mikan said, speaking in a gentle voice and giving him a sweet smile. "You don't have to be afraid. Big sister will be here with you whenever you need her."

Youichi smiled and nodded sleepily as Mikan pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Natsume and I are going to sleep now, too, okay?" Mikan said.

Youichi nodded and closed his eyes, instantly drifting off into dreamland.

Silently, the two of them made their way out of the room and shut the door behind them quietly. Without speaking a word, they went into Mikan's room and shut that door too.

"So, what happened with you and Tsubasa- nii?" Mikan asked, going towards her bed to sit on it.

"Well, we had a little spat and he decided to cool off by destroying his mind with television," Natsume replied, sitting next to Mikan.

"Hm," Mikan hummed. She looked up at the ceiling and then out of her window and at the darkened street. Natsume marveled at how the stars twinkled in her bright eyes. "It sounds like you two would do that."

Natsume nodded, in a some-what trance. "Yeah."

Mikan turned her head towards Natsume and sent him a smile. "Well, it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Really?" He asked. "How late?"

Mikan pointed to her alarm clock that read 11:23. "Oh," Natsume muttered. "Yeah, that's pretty late."

Natsume stood up and looked at Mikan who was still sitting on the bed. "So where am I sleeping tonight?"

Mikan looked around her room, humming a question to herself. "It'd be rude to make you sleep on the floor, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, I don't mind," Natsume said. "I've slept on worse."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

There was a silence between them as they had a little staring contest. Mikan sighed and broke their eye contact first. "I guess I'll need to get you some extra pillows, huh?"

Natsume nodded. "That'd be nice."

Mikan left the room and came back with a pile of pillows that she had gotten from the closet in the hallway.

"Here," she said, handing them to Natsume. "You can use as many as you want."

Natsume nodded, taking a few and placing them where he'd rest his head (near the head of Mikan's bed). "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Mikan turned off the lights and laid down in her bed, laying on her side so that she could still look at and talk with Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her and staring at her eyes. They were still so bright in the dark.

"What do you think it's gonna be like from now on?" she asked. "You know, with you and your parents living with us?"

Natsume shrugged, his movement still visible thanks to the light of the moon seeping through the blinds. "It's definitely gonna be different."

Mikan sighed. "Yeah, you could say that again."

"I just hope that I don't have to sleep on the ground for the rest of the time that we stay here."

Mikan looked him in the eyes. "I asked you if you didn't mind sleeping on the ground."

"Yeah, and I don't."

Sighing, Mikan scooted a little farther into her bed. "Get up here."

Natsume gave her a confused look, propping himself up with his elbows. "What?"

"I said, 'get up here'. You can sleep up here tonight. I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Slowly, Natsume stood up. Looking down at Mikan's small figure huddled in blankets, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Mikan was thankful that the shadows were able to hide her blush. "Yeah. Now get in here before I change my mind."

Natsume stood there for a second before nodding. He slowly climbed into the bed next to her, feeling their bodies slightly brushing in the small, twin sized bed she had. He tried his best not to lose control and just pull her into an embrace and never let go. He succeeded, but it wasn't that easy. After all, the feeling was pretty strong.

"You know," Mikan whispered after a moment's silence, "I think things will be pretty fun."

Natsume sighed. "Yeah. Me too."

And again it was quiet. This time, Natsume broke the silence.

"Polka dots?"

Mikan slapped Natsume on the arm. "You freaking jerk! Why'd you have to call me that? We were finally getting along!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Finally?"

"Yes, finally! It was the first time you didn't annoy me at all in any conversation!"

Natsume was silent for a while before he spoke. "Then what can I call you?"

Mikan was stumped. That question again, huh? "Just call me Mikan."

"But everyone calls you that. I want to give you a special name that no one else can call you except for me."

Mikan blushed. She hoped he couldn't see the red on her face in the dark. "Calling a person by their name… that's the most unique thing to call them. A person's name gives them personality, spunk. It gives the person the last bit of 'umph' to complete them as a person. Besides, it's not the name people use; it's how they say it. The way someone says another's name… it tells people just how close they are to each other. You know what I'm saying?"

Natsume was quiet for a little, processing the words Mikan had just said. In a way, she was right. People around school said his name differently. Meer acquaintances just muttered his name without any warmth added. Friends had more warmth and enthusiasm. Close friends had joy and personality mixed in with that warmth. And Mikan… the way she said his name was like the sweetest honey to him. He adored the way she said his name, and it always made his heart beat faster whenever she called out his name with her song-like voice.

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist, stealing a gasp from her lips. "Fine," he whispered in her ear, causing her to turn her body towards his and him to her. "Good night… Mikan."

The first time he said her name, and it sent her heart into a marathon and butterflies to attack her tummy. The way he had said it was beautiful. She'd do anything for her name to pass through those lips again. She blushed, just thinking about the tone he used as he had spoken the short phrase into her ear. Sighing contently, she shut her eyes softly, letting sleep begin to take over her. And by the feeling of Natsume's grip around her waist, she'd have to say he was falling asleep as well.

"Good night… Natsume," she whispered, falling asleep not before wrapping her arms around Natsume's neck and entangling her hands into his silky hair.

And their consciousness-es were lost in the realm of dreams.

**~Chapter 5 End~**

Longest chapter yet! Over Three thousand seven hundred ninety words! Amazing, ne? XD Hopefully, I can make chapters this long. And I hope that this has made up for my epic dumbness. Does it? If it does, please drop a review to tell me what you think!

And speaking of reviews, you all know what time it is! :D

It's my I'm thankful speech! Now, here's a thanks to all those who have reviewed for chapter four, slip up chapter four, and for those who have added me to their faves/alerts although I showed stupid authoress-ness. And those people are…

xxliyoraxx

.xXx

pikacheery14

12star98na- thanks for telling. Srry…

Ummmm- thanks for letting me know.

Syao Blossoms- sorry I didn't notice until a while later.

NotBeing Mean here- Sorry.

Mizuki Shin- Haha! Yeah, wrong story! My sincerest apologies! But I'm glad you liked it! :D

XxpuffpuffxX- Haha! Sorry!

Now, for the real story's reviews…

Papaya1212- I'm glad you like!

L1ttle Miss Dreamer- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And thank you! I'll need it.

Mizuki Shin (again)- Thanks for reviewing again! I appreciate it! And I hope that you continue to enjoy my writing! Thanks!

natsumexmikanforever- I'm glad you like it! Aww, you've got me blushing, reading your review. I'm glad that I'm doing this correctly! :D I hope I don't disappoint you further on with the development with the story. And I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you have any ideas on making a better summary (cause I know it sucks), please do tell.

OoO-Ahsee-OoO- Haha! Soooo Natsume! XD Yeah, I always knew Persona was a good guy at heart! Makes me happy! Thanks for the review!

Well, that's it. I hope you all like it! Please put in a review and tell me how I'm doing! And I'll make sure to try and make the next chapter just as long as this one!

Now, REVIEW! Please?

~xXPaingingRealityXx logging off! :D


	6. Chapter 6

So much for Friday, huh? Oh well, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice!

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 6~**

Natsume relished in the feeling of soft hands in his hair as he woke up the next morning. He seemed to be in a nice, soft bed and holding something- or rather someone- in his arms. He felt completely comfortable as he lay there. He wouldn't have it any other way than to wake up every morning like this. But… where was he?

He didn't move when he felt the object in his arms move a bit. He sighed in content when the fingers in his hair gently pulled out just to go back in and repeat the process. He himself began to move as he rubbed the bare skin beneath his hand, caressing the waist in his embrace.

He opened his eyes only to be met with the slowly fluttering open eyes of Mikan. Natsume smiled sleepily at the girl. "Good morning."

She smiled her sweet smile back. "G'morning."

They lay there in each other's arms for a while, just repeating their movements and 'comforting' over again, not even realizing it. And they continued to stare into each other's eyes until they were impolitely disrupted. The door smashed open.

"Hey, you two sleepy heads! Wake… what are you to doing?" Tsubasa asked, walking over to the side of the bed.

Sitting up, they blushed and turned away from each other, fixing up their sleep- mussed appearances. Tsubasa cleared his throat awkwardly, shuffling on his feet from side to side.

"W-well," Tsubasa started, backing away towards the door, "I guess we should all go downstairs for breakfast." And before he closed the door, he looked at the two young teens and winked. "Don't worry, you two. I won't tell anyone."

And with that, he disappeared behind the door.

It was silent for a little bit as the two sat there quietly, none of them moving a muscle. They had no idea what to say to each other after such a rude, full-awakening.

"You know," Natsume started, breaking the silence, "if you wanted to touch me so much, you could have just asked instead of molesting me in my sleep."

He stood up and turned to Mikan, whose face was burning red.

"Shut up, you stupid perv!" Mikan stuttered, glaring at Natsume as she began to get up as well. "I should be the one saying that since you practically shoved your hand up my shirt!"

Natsume went wide eyed and turned red. Oops, he didn't mean to do that. Well, didn't that backfire? He turned his face away so that Mikan wouldn't see him. But it was already too late for that.

"Hey," she giggled, getting out of bed and turning Natsume's face towards hers, "are you blushing?"

Natsume's face went redder as he was found out. He sighed in frustration, not wanting to have been caught.

"You are blushing!" Mikan laughed. The look on his face was the cutest she'd ever seen on him. Soon, a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she began to coo over Natsume's appearance, "Aw, you're so cute! Look at you, all blushing and red! Ahaww!"

Natsume only got redder as she nuzzled his cheek with her own and hugged him to herself. "You're just too adorable!" she giggled.

"Sh-shut up, Polka dots!" Natsume stuttered, trying to get a grip over his darkening blush.

Mikan pulled away from him and pouted. "I thought you were calling my 'Mikan' now."

Natsume scoffed. "No. I just said it to shut you up."

Mikan crossed her arms over her chest. "So mean." She huffed. "Fine. Be that way. Now let's go downstairs."

Mikan led the way as Natsume trailed behind, feeling slightly bad for saying that to her. Of course, he didn't actually mean what he said. He actually enjoyed the way it felt saying her name. But he wouldn't lower his pride just to tell her after he had just said what he did. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. Well, maybe he did, but he just didn't want to do it. He gulped and took a deep breath. He might as well just do it.

Sighing, he stopped Mikan right before they passed Youichi's door and wrapped his arms around her waist. If he was going to apologize to her, he'd have to do it in his own way. He smirked. Placing his lips near her ear, his smirk grew as he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mikan."

Mikan's heart pounded in her chest, feeling very embarrassed- although they were alone- that he was holding her that way and talking to her in that tone. But, she really did like the way it felt when he held her. Mikan turned her head to get a better look at Natsume, only to find that they were centimeters apart. She had the sudden urge to close the distance between them, to find out how his lips would feel on hers. How would they feel; soft? Or, maybe, they'd be more… she didn't know. She just wanted to know how it felt to kiss him and only him.

Mikan mentally shook the thought from her head and gave the elder male a soft sigh and smile. "It's alright, Natsume."

Natsume was caught in a daze as Mikan gently made her way out of Natsume's grip and started through the hallway and down the stairs. He tried to slow down his rapid heartbeat, crazed from the fact that Mikan's lips were so close to his and how she had let his name pass her lips. She was so… wow.

Natsume was about to start down the hallway himself, but saw the door beside him open slightly more than it already was. Wait… wasn't it closed before he and Mikan had their little conversation…?

Looking down, he spied Youichi's shy eyes peeking through a small space of the door and wall, looking up at Natsume with a slightly flushed face.

"W-what were you and Onee-tan doing?" Youichi said so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

Natsume was wide eyed as he stuttered an illiterate, "U-uh…"

Natsume cleared his throat. Wow, wasn't this awkward. Well, he didn't want to ruin a perfectly innocent mind, now would he? So, he just said, "Your big sister and I were just talking. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh…" Youichi opened the door fully and stepped out, grabbing hold of Natsume's hand and going downstairs for breakfast. "Okay. Let's eat!"

Natsume smirked, "Hn."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Mikan winced, bringing her hands up to her ears as Natsume sighed as he stood beside her.

"What are you trying to do? Make my ears bleed?" Natsume complained, rubbing his ears a bit.

"Mikan, what's the meaning of this?" Sumire asked, all of their other friends nodding in the back ground and eating their lunch as if this were a soap opera.

"You know the exact meaning of this, guys," Mikan said, bringing out her lunch as she sat down on one of the school's bench. "Natsume's living in my house along with his parents. What's not to get?"

"Everything!"

"Shut up Sumire," Patty said, making her way up to Mikan and Natsume's side along with Paula, Misaki, Anna, and Nonoko. "So, Mikan, how'd this happen?"

"They needed a place to stay," Mikan said. "Gosh, guys, it's only Monday. You shouldn't be causing us havoc so early in the week."

"Well, you're the one who introduced the havoc," Paula said.

Mikan looked at her and sighed, "Good point."

"Whatever, I think it's cute!" Misaki grinned.

"How's it cute?" Mikan asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, you know," Misaki sat down and so did the rest of them, Natsume taking a seat beside Mikan and Koko materializing on the other side of her, "you two being so close and living with one another. It'd be pretty cool if you two were an item."

The two blushed.

"But, he's not your best friend, right Mimi?" Koko asked, tears in his eyes. "You're my best friend!"

"Yeah, of course!" Mikan laughed as Koko hugged her and cried into her shoulder. "You'll always be my best-est friend ever!"

Koko gasped dramatically, looking up at Mikan with teary eyes. "Really?"

"Yup!" Mikan popped the 'p' as she giggled.

Natsume had to keep himself from punching Koko as said teen pressed an enthusiastic kiss onto Mikan's cheek. He felt himself burning in rage, but kept his dangerous feelings within his bubble. On the outside, it looked as if he wasn't thinking of anything at all.

"Oh, I see a green monster here," Misaki snickered, pointing to Natsume.

Natsume glared at them, happy that Mikan didn't hear what she had said.

"Well, are you guys used to the fact now?" Mikan asked. "You've had some time to dissect it now. You good?"

Their friends nodded.

"Good. 'Cause you have to be or else you'll be uncomfortable for the rest of your life."

After school that day, as Natsume and Mikan were heading out of the school so they could go to work, Natsume tried his best to ignore the glares he was getting from the male population of the school. He didn't know Mikan had so many admirers. Well, he's heard rumors about how many guys liked her. But he didn't think that there'd be this many. So much competition…

Natsume shook the thought from his head. He didn't like Mikan that much! Okay, he was lying to himself. He liked her since the second he first laid his eyes on her. So what? He sighed. Alright, competition for Mikan is harsh. So he's just going to have to give it his all to get her to like him the way he did her. And since he lives with her now, it should get easier, shouldn't it?

Natsume nodded to himself as he and Mikan crossed the street. Yeah, it will help. And he'd get Mikan to like him just as much as he did even if he were mobbed by a bunch of jealous, hormone crazed jerk-faces. No matter what; and that was a promise.

It's been a month since Natsume and his parents had moved into the Sakura household. Mikan and Natsume still roomed together, but they put an extra bed into her room. Tsubasa had to go back to his college so that he could resume his classes after the three day weekend. He had made sure to give Natsume a piece of his mind before he left. Luckily, Mikan wasn't there when it happened.

Natsume had gotten closer to Mikan during the time they spent together (which was pretty much all day every day), so they pretty much knew everything about each other. Everything except their feelings for each other. And from the time they had spent together, Natsume grew to like Mikan more than he had before. The feeling he got whenever Mikan was near him, every time she said his name, it sent his heart soaring above the clouds. He loved it. He loved her.

Natsume had gotten used to saying Mikan's name more. But, he only did when they were alone together. Usually, he'd call to her by using the regular 'Polka dots', or even the underwear print she was wearing. One time, when she actually wore lacy panties, he turned red after peeking (like he always did- how else will he know her underwear print?) and stuttered like an idiot. Mikan didn't let it go for a week and he was constantly teased by his friends. That whole week, he was too embarrassed to check her underwear and just called her 'Polka dots'.

Natsume sighed as he shut his eyes, folding his arms behind his head as he lay on his bed perched right beside Mikan's. Mikan wasn't in at the moment, talking to her parents downstairs about how her day went. He was waiting for her to arrive so that he could just get lost in her eyes as she did her homework alongside him. Of course he'd finish his own homework too. But, that didn't mean he couldn't get distracted.

Natsume was pulling out his homework out of his school bag just as Mikan burst through the door, an excited expression on her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Natsume, I just got the greatest idea!" she gushed, dropping her bag onto her bed as she sat on it, cross-legged.

"And what is this 'idea'?"

"Well," she started, leaning towards Natsume, "You know how you weren't able to do a lot of things during your childhood?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we could do everything that you didn't do and make a list of firsts!" Mikan clapped her hands.

Natsume stared at her. "…A… list of firsts?"

"Yeah!" Mikan giggled. "Whenever we do something for the first time, we could write it down on a special list after we've done it! Doesn't it sound fun?"

Natsume shook his head and sighed. "Whatever."

She pouted. "Aw, come on, Natsume! Don't be like that!"

"How do I know this is actually going to be as fun as you think it is?"

"You never know until you try."

She did have a point with that. Natsume sighed once more and looked Mikan in the eyes. "Alright. Fine. We'll do it"

"Yay!" she cheered, flinging her arms around Natsume's neck in a tight embrace. "So, what will we do first?"

Natsume thought about her words for a bit as the both of them grabbed out their homework and began to write. Finally, he spoke. "I've never been to the movies."

Mikan looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Natsume returned her gaze. "Yeah, you don't have to look so surprised."

Mika looked down with a slightly flushed face. "Oh, s-sorry."

He shrugged and began writing once again. It was quiet for the next few hours as they finished their homework before they put their things away. And then, Mikan went into her closet and grabbed out some clothes.

"Change out of your uniform. We're going out," Mikan told him as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Natsume, finding that the smart thing to do would be to listen to her orders, did as he was told and changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a warm sweater with a scarf. He waited for Mikan to get out of the bathroom and when she did, started questioning her about where they were going.

As Mikan put on her own sweater, scarf, and hat, she looked to Natsume and gave him a grin. "We're going to watch a movie."

The two laughed as they made their way out of the movie theatre and into the busy streets of their small town. They stumbled down the sidewalk as they gasped for air.

"Th-that was so…" Mikan laughed uncontrollably.

"What was that?" Natsume couldn't hold in his laughs as well, beginning to turn red in the face as he was losing breath.

They took the time to stand still and finish laughing, catching their breaths. Although Natsume was the first to compose himself, Mikan was the first to speak.

"I think that was the best movie I've ever seen," Mikan giggled as the two began walking.

"Yeah."

"Dude, it was the only one you've ever seen!" Mikan laughed as she gently laced her fingers through Natsume's.

"H-hey," Natsume chuckled, feigning hurt, "that's harsh!"

Mikan giggled as they continued to navigate through the streets. "You know, this was so much fun! To be honest, it was the most fun I've had in ages."

"Me too. It was pretty awesome just hanging out." Natsume replied, grinning.

They walked a little ways down the road before Mikan spoke. "Hey, Natsume?"

He looked down at the girl walking beside him as she shyly avoided his gaze. "Yeah?"

"What… what do you think we should call… this?" Mikan asked, gesturing around the two.

"The street?"

"No! I mean… you know, the two of us hanging out, going to the movie theatre? What… what would that be?"

Natsume was quiet for a while, trying to catch up with her thoughts. And when he finally did, he blushed a light shade of pink. "What about… do you think this would be a date?"

Mikan turned red and nodded, trying not to look at Natsume. He smiled. "Alright then."

"You know," Mikan started, deciding then was the right time to look at Natsume, "this is actually my first date."

Natsume looked at her, obviously surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've never really… gone out with anyone before. Heh, this is another for the list of firsts!"

Natsume gave her a soft smile. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"What about you?" Mikan asked. "Is this your first date?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Only if you meant it."

Natsume nodded and looked ahead as they turned a corner. "Yeah, I mean it. This is my first date, too."

Mikan's cheeks were coated with a darker shade of red. "Hm."

The rest of the walk was quiet as they made their way home, holding hands and snuggling up to each other's sides. It was winter time now, so it was getting pretty chilly. She found that the fact that it was freezing cold outside that she could cuddle up with Natsume and he wouldn't really say anything but "you're cold" or something along those lines. She wouldn't get teased to no end and she could enjoy the feeling of warmth and safety Natsume seemed to radiate so much. She liked how his strong arms encircled her body whenever she was shivering, his gentlemanly gestures coming out into motion and sending her heart a flutter. She simply adored how he always seemed to make her feel happy with just his presence. She was completely hooked on him. She really liked Natsume. She liked him a lot. Maybe even more than just 'like'. Maybe even love.

Mikan's cheeks burned as she slightly shook her head and snuggled closer to Natsume, who in turn unclasped their hands and brought his arms around her waist for warmth, only to hold her hands once more in his.

"Better?" he asked, a small smirk on his face. "You know, you don't have to use the cold as an excuse to get close to me. I'll hold you whenever and however you want."

Mikan's face resembled a tomato after Natsume finished his sentence. She glared at him and lightly hit his chest, showing her slight anger towards him.

"Don't be such a jerk! It's not my fault that it 10 degrees below freezing! I should have brought a thicker jacket…"

Natsume sighed as his smirk changed into a smile. "Yeah. Me too." And then, he brought his cheek to the top of Mikan's head and rubbed in into her hair. "At least I have you to cuddle and keep me warm."

Mikan's blush cooled down, but was still evidently there as they continued walking down the street. "You know," she said, playing with Natsume's fingers, "you've been smiling a lot more often since you've moved in with us."

Natsume slowed down their pace. "Really?"

"Yeah," Mikan smiled. "It's kind of sweet."

"Hn."

Natsume turned the two into the driveway of their house and opened up the front door for Mikan. And once she was inside, he went in himself. Izumi asked them how the movie had been, and Mikan told him how funny the comedy they saw was. They talked only a little while, seeing as it was late and they needed to get to bed so that they could get to school on time the next day.

"Good night!" Mikan said as the two headed up the stairs and towards her room.

"Natsume, I'm going to take a shower. Are you taking one in the morning?" Mikan asked as she gathered her pajamas.

"Like always." Natsume replied, grabbing out his own pajamas.

"Alrighty then!" Mikan giggled. "I'll come in after my shower."

"Okay."

After Mikan left to take her shower, Natsume changed. He looked for the longest, prettiest piece of paper he could find in the art supplies and hung it up next to the door so that he and Mikan could see it every day before they leave. On the top, Natsume wrote in big lettering 'List of Firsts'. And then, he smiled as he wrote what had happened earlier that evening:

First movie- Natsume

First date- Natsume & Mikan

Natsume grinned at his handy work. After brushing his teeth in his parents' bathroom, he went to bed and fell asleep before Mikan even walked through the door after her shower.

**~Chapter 6 End~**

Hey, so how did you like this? I hope it was alright… Well, to start this off, I'd like to say thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or added me to their favorites/alerts. Here we go!

papaya1212- Haha! …Maybe… XD Thanks for the review!

XxpuffpuffxX- I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks so much! :)

12star98na- I liked your random story. :)

natsumexmikanforever (~ilovefun~)- This chapter is just as long, or maybe even longer. And I'm planning on something close to your thoughts. It's just going to take a few chapters for that to happen. Thanks for the review!

Mizuki Shin- Yeah, I guess it does happen to every author at some point. I wasn't able to see him so far this year. I'm kind of concerned. He hasn't shown himself anywhere in the school since the beginning of the new year! I'm worried… But thanks for asking. :)

Punk Heart

roylat1996

So, thank you all! And I'm sorry if I was unable to add a few peoples' names to the list. My e-mail is a jerk. :(

Thank you all once again, and I'll update next week! Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! I always get them, and you don't even need an account! REVIEW! Pretty Please? :P

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 7~**

"They're finally over!" Mikan, Sumire, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Paula, Patty and Kitsu cheered as they fell over into a giant group dog-pile. Unfortunately for Mikan, she was at the bottom.

"Hey! Why did you all have to fall on top of me?" Mikan groaned in pain. "G-get off!"

Everyone laughed as Ruka and Kenta got on top of the dog pile instead, squishing Mikan even more!

"Ugh, you guys!" Mikan complained, "winter break just started, and you have nothing better to do than try to kill me under all of your weights? Ah, somebody help!"

Natsume made his way towards the group, raising an eyebrow at them as if asking what the hell was happening there. He didn't know. It was kind of stupid how they decided to squish each other. And who in their right mind put Mikan on the bottom? He swore that when he found out who did it, they'd get a piece of his mind.

When the group felt the aura Natsume was releasing, they sweat dropped and quickly got off of the distressed Mikan and allowed her to breath normally again. Natsume sat beside her and placed her head onto his lap as her face began to turn from purple and back to her normal color.

"Thanks, Nat," Mikan smiled, using the nick-name she had made for him a few weeks before.

Natsume just nodded, giving her a small smile that only she could notice. He helped her up, leading her towards the benches at the usual spot that the group would hang out during lunch.

"Are you going to volunteer at the retirement home again this year, Mikan?" Anna and Nonoko chorused, looking at Mikan in wonder as the group sat down.

"Yeah," Mikan sighed. "They cornered my parents and said all this stuff and begged. We just couldn't say no."

"Ah, do you want us to come and cheer you on?" Ruka asked.

"That'd be nice, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan replied happily. "It'd be more fun that way. We have already received what we will be doing. I have to perform four times though. Two more times than last year…"

"You'll do great," Hotaru said, joining into the conversation.

Mikan became teary eyed as she tackled Hotaru with a hug. "Hotaru! You're so nice!"

"I can be mean if you don't let go," she replied, her voice eerily calm.

Mikan cleared her throat, sitting back in her spot next to Natsume and holding onto his hand, a bit scared of Hotaru's action.

Everyone laughed, except for Mikan and Natsume, at her actions, Hotaru grinning at the reaction she was able to get from Mikan. Natsume turned to the frightened girl.

"Was that the phone call that you guys got yesterday?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Uhuh," she replied, nodding her head. "There's going to be a big practice day in a week and I need to be there."

"It can't be that hard," Natsume scoffed.

"You have no idea what we have to go through," Mikan replied. "I need to figure out what two songs I have to sing, practice those and the national anthem, and then practice another part that I'll have in a group song with the workers that will most likely be in Tagalog. It's not as easy as you think."

"Tagalog?"

"Yeah, it's a language smart one. Filipino?"

"I'm not stupid," Natsume growled. "Why Tagalog?"

"Because most of the citizens there are from the Philipines," Mikan replied as if the answer were obvious.

"Hn."

"Welp," Mikan sighed, getting up and stretching, "Natsume and I'd better get going. My Mom wants us home early so that I could practice and Natsume can babysit." Mikan looked at Natsume. "Sorry for not saying anything earlier."

Natsume shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood up. "No prob."

"Bye guys!" Mikan waved at their group friends as they walked away. And when they were out of the school gates, Natsume turned to Mikan.

"What are we really doing?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going to practice and I'm not babysitting. You're lying. So what's up?"

Mikan sighed and it was silent between them for a little bit. As they were turning a corner, Mikan said, "I'm avoiding someone."

It was Natsume's turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I…" Mikan started. "I noticed that this guy… he… uh…"

"Likes you?" Natsume finished.

"U-uh… yeah." Mikan replied. "And… well, he's always trying to look for me whenever he can. I saw him coming up to our group, so, I decided to just… run."

Natsume grabbed her arm and stopped the two in the middle of the sidewalk. "Why? You've never done that with a guy before."

"A-actually, I have," Mikan said. "…with stalkers."

Natsume choked on his spit. "W-what?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, feigning offence. "What, is it hard to believe I have stalkers? I always have. And I don't like it."

Natsume shook his head. "No, it's not hard to believe. It's easy to figure out why so many guys like you."

Mikan looked up at Natsume, butterflies in her stomach as she stared deep into his crimson eyes. "Why?"

Natsume smiled his heart fluttering smile and gently grabbed a strip of Mikan's hair, raising it up to his nose. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Mikan wasn't able to keep the deep red color off of her cheeks. Her heart beat heavily as she found it hard to breathe. She wasn't expecting his actions or his words to come out that way. And when he said that, she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven.

"You're not teasing me… right?" Mikan asked, her cheeks burning as she looked down to the ground.

Natsume let go of her hair and placed his hand beneath her chin, lifting her head up so that he could see her face as he slipped his free arm around her waist to pull her closer. As he felt her hands press against his chest, he replied, "Why would I kid about something like that?"

"I-I… It' just that…" Mikan took a deep breath, getting her stuttering under control, "No one's ever told me that before, so…"

Natsume blinked, not even bothering to contain his surprise. "Really?"

Mikan shook her head, blushing more when she noticed Natsume move his hand to cup her cheek instead of her chin. "N-no," she whispered.

Natsume placed his forehead on Mikan's, ignoring the furious pounding of his heart as he did so. He didn't know what he was doing, but his body was moving on its own. He couldn't say that he didn't like it. He actually enjoyed the feel of Mikan. He just didn't know why he was doing this in such a public place. There were sure to be rumors flying around already. After all, this was such a small town. Everyone knows everything.

"Well, I'll be the first to say it," he whispered, his lips inches away from hers. "You're absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful."

Mikan smiled as Natsume came closer to her; so close, that she could feel the heat radiating off of his lips. And just as they were closing the distance, a car horn sounded, a group of guys laughing their butts off over something stupid.

"Get a room!" the people cracking up in the car laughed as they skidded around a corner.

Natsume cursed silently as Mikan pulled away, redder than she was before. Well, Natsume knew that he couldn't just carry on and get what he had wanted to get from Mikan a long time: a kiss. He unwrapped his arms from around her and held her hand in his, leading their way towards their home.

"Come on," he said, looking back at Mikan with a smirk. "We should get home so we could continue what we were doing in our room."

Mikan stuttered and smacked Natsume on the shoulder with her free hand. "You stupid pervert!"

Natsume laughed and continued leading the way back towards their home.

Natsume was lying on his bed. Mikan had gone to that practice for the Christmas show at the retirement home about two hours ago and he had absolutely nothing to do. The show would commence on the twenty-second of December, two days from then. And that would be the time when all of his and Mikan's friends would gather and cheer Mikan on as she sang multiple songs in front of a crowd of old people and mayors of towns and cities. He didn't know if it was a big deal, but Mikan had told him that, sometimes, there was quite a lot of people there to sing and perform for.

Natsume sighed, turning over so that he was lying on his side. He was absolutely bored and he wanted to be able to just sit there and stare at Mikan. She was so fun to be around, and she always made him feel welcome and happy. She gave him this warm, fuzzy feeling. And she made him want to just wrap her in his arms and kiss her until she realized that he really liked her the way that he did. She'd probably realize it from the first second. But he'd still continue anyway. Who's to say that she won't like it?

His thoughts wandered to the time where he was so close to getting that kiss from her; the one thing that he's ever longed for in the history of forever. If those guys had just driven by like the sane humans that they were supposed to be, then he would have been able to see what those lips taste like. But no, they had to ruin everything. They were annoying and Natsume wanted to punch them for what they had done.

After they had gotten home, things had commenced as of normal and they hadn't been anywhere near awkward with each other. Natsume was thankful for that. And when Mikan had writing down 'first time someone called me beautiful' on the List of Firsts, Natsume laughed and wrote, 'first time calling someone beautiful' right underneath. This earned him a sweet smile and giggle from the one he longed to be his.

Natsume sighed contently, rolling back onto his back and closing his eyes as he thought. So many things had happened since the beginning of the school year. He was happy that he had been able to become friends with Mikan. It had made his life a whole lot better and had actually gotten him close to the girl instead of him just admiring her from a distance. He actually had a place in the social butterfly's circle of close friends.

"Hey, I'm back!" Mikan said as she opened up the door to their room, closing it and crashing on her bed when she had reached it. "I'm pooped!"

Natsume opened one eye and waited for Mikan to look at him before he nodded in acknowledgment and closed his eyes once more.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked, lying on her back just as Natsume was.

He shrugged, knowing fully that Mikan was watching him. It boosted his ego and confidence when he knew Mikan was watching him. It made him think that she might just like him the same way too.

Mikan sighed. "So, what other things haven't you seen or done?"

Natsume opened his eyes and sat up, resting his back on the headboard of his bed. "A lot."

"Alright, Captain Obvious, you have to be a little more descriptive than that." Mikan said, rolling her eyes.

"I have no idea what type of answer you are looking for, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Natsume replied.

Mikan giggled, sitting up and bringing her legs to her chest. "There's no right answer, Nat. Just tell me what you want to do."

Natsume sighed, trying to think of something that had to do with the holiday season. "I've never decorated a Christmas tree."

Mikan grinned. "Don't worry, you'll definitely be doing that."

Natsume chuckled. "Alright. Um, I've never… seen a mistle toe, so I'd never be able to identify one and steer clear of it."

Mikan laughed. "Yeah, I've only seen one a couple times. I never even dreamed of walking beneath one."

"Hn, me neither."

"Mikan, dear," Yuka said, coming in, "I have some laundry that you had done."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that for me! I could have done it myself! You don't need to add more to your list of things to do," Mikan said, grabbing the basket from her mother.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Yuka replied, smiling, "I was already folding your father and my clothes."

"Well, thanks, Mom," Mikan said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Now put them away."

"Okay!" And with that, Mikan closed the door behind her Mother.

As Mikan began putting things away, she asked Natsume, "So what else is there that you haven't seen or done?"

Natsume watched Mikan's movements as he spoke. "I've never been 'in fashion' before."

Mikan laughed. "Do you know how girlish that sounded?"

"No."

"Well," she giggled, "it was very girly. Plus, boys' fashion doesn't really matter to most guys that I know. Girls are the only ones who care about fashion."

"Do you?"

"Hell no."

Natsume laughed. "But you always look nice."

"Do you really see anyone wear the jeans I do?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But, that was always after they see you wear it."

"Whatever," Mikan said, hanging up a couple of her shirts. "It's not like I act like all those other girls and wear really revealing outfits and have push up brash that have a whole bunch of lace."

"Bras with lace?"

"Yeah, I see them in the locker room."

"Don't you have those too?"

"Well, I have one… but it isn't really the best looking one. It looks nothing like the ones I see other girls wearing."

"Aren't they all the same?"

"No. Haven't you seen them on all the signs and stuff in magazines or stores?"

Natsume blushed red. "No…"

Mikan stifled her laughter. "Really?"

"I'm serious."

Mikan actually laughed this time. "Then consider this your first!"

Natsume went redder than he was before. "W-what?"

Digging through her drawers, Mikan produced a black and red lace bra and showed it to Natsume, dangling it in front of his face. She laughed hysterically when he turned beet red, finding herself doubling over in hysteria.

"Y-you actually w-wear that?" Natsume asked, trying to stop a nosebleed that was sure to start if Mikan didn't put the bra away.

Mikan grinned and gave Natsume a devilish look, "If I feel daring enough."

Natsume's resistance crumbled as blood began dripping from his nostrils. Mikan only laughed harder as she ran from the room to get a wet rag. When she got back, she handed it to Natsume, giving him orders through her laughter so that he could stop the nosebleed. She put the bra away, along with her other articles of clothing and asked if he were alright. He gave her a half-hearted glare as she got the rag from him to put away into the laundry bin.

"Never tease me like that again," Natsume said.

"But you wouldn't mind seeing it on me, right?" Mikan teased, grinning devilishly.

Natsume's heart beat faster as he tried to maintain his composure, not letting himself show how flustered she just made him feel as Mikan wrote down the reason as to why she did that on the List of Firsts. Too bad it didn't work.

Mikan laughed.

He stared at Mikan in amazement, completely mesmerized by her glow as she sang up on the stage and rallied up the crowd. She was… wow.

She looked so fun, playful. She sang the upbeat tune, smiling and gesturing; dancing and gracing each person with her presence. He had no idea that she was able to do such a thing. When she had sung the national anthem and the first song, she had been so calm, so serious that it gave him goosebumps listening to her. And when she was in the group singing, she was bright and happy, making the effect even more effecting. And now, she was perfectly amazing. She was wonderful. She was made to be on the stage, in front of a huge crowd singing her heart out.

The song ended and so did the party. The coordinators were right for having her songs be the beginning and final acts. She's the one who was able to keep the party going, no matter the hour.

As the song came to an end, there was lots of cheering and applause. And, of course, Natsume was clapping the loudest (because he absolutely refuses to cheer). And after she sang the last note, she breathed heavily, yelling out a, "Have a Merry Christmas everyone!"

People cheered and the workers started filing everyone out. Natsume and their group of friends- they had come to watch Mikan as they had said they would- weren't able to get close to Mikan, seeing as she was greeting many people and receiving compliments and congratulatory comments from anyone who got close to her. Natsume sighed. He wouldn't be able to get near Mikan at all. He'd be lucky if he were to get to her before she passed out from exhaustion.

Natsume wasn't that lucky. He wasn't able to talk to her. And she had fallen asleep once she had hugged him after she had all those boring conversations with the elders that were around her. He saved her from collapsing onto the floor and had to carry her to the car, ignoring all the wolf whistles everyone around him gave- especially their friends' whistles- and those looks and snickers coming from the adults around him. He had carried her to the car and she didn't even wake up when he had tucked her into her bed that night.

But now, it was the next morning and he was positive and determined to get his comments in on her performance once she woke up.

Natsume slipped underneath the sheets next to Mikan, facing her as he lay down. He smirked, anticipating what her reaction would be when she woke up to his face. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he closed his eyes, feigning sleep. As Mikan sighed and began to awaken, he tried to make his act look convincing.

Mikan opened her eyes, coming face to face with the cutest situation she'd ever seen. Natsume was so cute when he was sleeping! Wait… why is he in her bed?

"What the hell, Natsume? Get out of my bed!" She screamed, pushing him off the bed.

He fell down with a thud, groaning in pain. But Mikan instantly became confused when he started laughing as he sat up on the ground. "To be honest, I thought your reaction would be funnier, but it was pretty good."

Mikan gaped at him from on top of her head. "You were playing a prank?"

"Not really," he said, standing up. "I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Well, that was stupid," Mikan said, crossing her arms and laying back down. "It wasn't even funny."

Natsume shrugged, smirking. "Whatever."

Natsume crawled onto Mikan's bed, surprising her. Mikan was flustered when Natsume climbed over her, caging her body between his arms and legs, lowering his head into the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent.

"You know," Natsume whispered, nuzzling his nose into her neck, "you were amazing last night."

"H-huh?" Mikan asked, heart beating fast.

"When you were singing," he said, brushing his lips across her neck, causing a gasp to escape Mikan's lips.

"O-oh…" Mikan stuttered. "T-thanks."

"You know," Natsume began, resting his forehead against Mikan's, "it made me wonder how beautiful you would sound when we're in be-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Mikan yelled, red as a strawberry.

Natsume laughed. "Cute."

She sat up when he crawled off of the bed and sat on his own beside hers. "W-what?"

"I said, 'cute'."

Mikan turned redder. "Why?"

"You're really innocent. It amuses me whenever I think about corrupting that innocence of yours."

"P-please stop talking!"

Natsume chuckled, standing up and holding a hand out to Mikan. "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

Mikan smiled and accepted his hand, holding it as the two made their way downstairs to have breakfast with their families together.

**~Chapter 7 End~**

Alright! Done! :)

First of all, I'd like to say thanks to all those who have added me to their faves/alerts, and/or reviewed! And I'm sorry to say that I cannot list your names right now- seeing as I don't have time. :(

But, I'd like to answer a few question from my reviewers! You know who you are if you are reading this right now. :)

I hope to see him soon. I don't know exactly if he's coming back, and that subject leads me to a certain thing that's going to be added to the plot line. But, I can't just tell everyone. You'll all have to stay guessing. XD

Aoi, unfortunately, isn't a part of this story. No matter how much I love her to death, I just haven't included her in the plot. She just didn't seem to fit in my eyes. Sorry. And as for Luna, well, she is coming in. Soon. Very soon, in fact. Just wait for it, and she will come; she always does….

This story is far from over. Okay, maybe not that far, but it isn't over quite yet. I still have a few things that I'd like to add before I end it. So, just look forward to it, if you will. :D

Well, that's all that I have to say right now, dear readers. And I am, once again, sorry to say that I am unable to write down all if your pen-names and reply to all reviews. I'm sorry. :(

So, I have to go now. I am quite tired. :)

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice! The only thing I own here is the plot line and characters that I have made up and/or based on my life's situations.

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 8~**

"What the hell are we doing?" Natsume grumbled, dressed in jeans and his winter coat and accessorized with a scarf, hat and gloves as he walked out into the dimly lit streets.

"I already told you," Mikan said, wearing the same outfit with different colors and styles to it. "We're going to get a Christmas tree!"

Natsume went into the back of the van with Mikan right behind him. "At five in the morning?"

"Well, do you want to get a good one?"

Natsume sighed, "Yeah."

"Well, we have to," Mikan said. "It's Christmas eve! We have to get and decorate our tree today! It's tradition!"

"Why so last minute? Why not yesterday?"

"Because," she replied as the rest of their families came into the van as well, "I'd be way too tired and grouchy since that Christmas performance is yearly."

Natsume hummed in understanding. She did seem out of it yesterday. And everyone was extra careful with their crazy antics. It was as if they thought Mikan was a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any given point. The only person that ever went near her was he himself. Maybe that was why everyone just laid off of her.

"You guys ready to go?" Mikan's dad, Izumi, asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Was Mikan and Youichi's enthusiastic reply as the group started out, singing to songs on the radio.

Natsume sighed. "This is going to be a long trip."

This earned him a snicker from the group of people riding in the car with him.

"Mikan, Natsume, you grab one too!" Izumi said as they began walking in the early morning sun.

Mikan nodded, leading Natsume towards a bucket that held special saws to cut down Christmas Trees with. The both of them got one and trailed behind their group.

"What are we doing now?" Natsume asked, looking around himself in wonder.

"Looking for a Christmas tree," Mikan grinned.

He gaped at her. "We're going to cut it down ourselves?"

"Yeah!" Mikan replied. "This is our tradition! We go to this Christmas tree farm, look for our perfect tree, and then cut it down ourselves. It's really fun!"

Natsume couldn't contain the smile on his lips. "Sounds like it."

"It is," Mikan sighed, remembering past Christmas eves. "You should have seen us the first time we did this when I was five. I still remember the whole thing, surprisingly."

"Got a good memory, eh?"

"Hm. Yeah."

They walked quietly for a while, listening to the adults converse and Youichi point out different trees in giddy anticipation. And then, Natsume decided to speak.

"Do you think they'll let us go off and look at other trees?"

Mikan nodded. "We just have to tell them and hand your parents the saws."

Natsume nodded. "Then let's do it."

The two of them did as they were told and started off a different lane. They looked around them, trying to remember paths as to keep themselves from getting lost in the forest of Christmas Trees. Mikan pointed toward a dirt path, her finger carefully following a carriage going down it.

"Natsume, we're going to jump on it!"

"What?" Natsume looked at her as if she were crazy.

"It's free anyways. And they didn't mind it the other times I did it years ago. I'm sure we can," Mikan said, running towards the slowly moving carriage.

"You're nuts!"

Mikan turned to Natsume and grinned. "Maybe."

She grabbed hold of Natsume's hand and began running once more, Natsume struggling to keep up. Soon, they had caught up with the carriage, the man driving it motioning for the two to hop on.

"Ready? We're gonna pour on the speed and jump," Mikan panted.

"Y-yeah," Natsume replied, getting ready for her signal.

"Okay, ready? Go!"

They sprinted full on, running as fast as they could. And they both jumped onto the carriage at the same time, holding onto each other and panting all the while, trying to catch their breath. The people who were riding the carriage already were clapping and laughing at the display before them, adults talking about being young and in love. Mikan and Natsume blushed at those comments. But they brushed them off like they always did. What else could they do?

Once the two of them had caught their breath, they sat down on one of the free benches near the back. Mikan leaned her head on Natsume's shoulder as she closed her eyes, grinning. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

Natsume shook his head in amusement. "You're nuts."

"You know it!" Mikan laughed, lacing her fingers in his.

Natsume gripped her hand and leaned his head on top of hers, closing his eyes as well. It felt nice just sitting like this. He could feel her warmth, hear her breathe, smell the scent of her favorite strawberry shampoo. It was like he was in heaven. He completely ignored all the giggles and coos given to them by total strangers and just relished in the complete calm between the two of them. He wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

The carriage ride ended all too quickly.

As the driver began getting the other passengers off, Natsume lifted his head from a blushing Mikan's. "We have to go too."

"I know," Mikan pouted. "I'm not stupid."

Natsume sighed, looking up at the sky as he stood. "I wish the ride would have lasted a little longer. It felt nice like that…"

Mikan blushed even more than before. "Come on, let's look for a tree."

Natsume nodded, helping the girl off of the carriage along with him. As the two walked around the farm, they pointed out possible candidates for their tree. As they got farther to the back, the trees looked better and better. And finally, at the very back, Natsume and Mikan stopped to stare at a beautiful one, it towering above them.

"That's the one," Mikan breathed.

"Perfect," Natsume whispered.

Mikan smiled at Natsume. "I'll call them up."

She got her cell phone out of her pocket, hitting speed dial to get to her parents' phone. She spoke with them for a little, giving the pair of adults directions as to where they were at. And after that, Mikan slipped her phone back into her jacket, leaning against Natsume in an intimate gesture. Natsume wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning his head on top of hers.

"It's cold," Mikan's teeth chattered.

It was then that Natsume found Mikan was shivering. He pulled her into a hug, her arms curling around his torso.

"Better?" he asked.

Mikan blushed. "Yeah, thanks."

They stood like that for a few minutes, waiting for the others to show up. And when they did, they turned and gave them a welcoming nod. The group said nothing about their position; just smirked.

"This is it, right?" Izumi said, observing the tree. "It's perfect! We'll get this one!"

"Let's get to work then!" Yuka said, Kaoru and Ioran making their way through.

They began cutting the tree, Youichi cheering and Mikan video-taping them from Natsume's arms. They laughed at how they were challenged to do their task, waiting for the parents to give up and let the teens try. But, they didn't. Natsume had an inkling as to why they didn't want he or Mikan to help. He couldn't help but smile in appreciation towards them.

Soon, the tree fell down, the group of people cheering and laughing all the way. Now, the next step was to get it all the way to the front… and they were in the back.

"Now what?" Natsume asked.

"Don't worry, there's a truck coming around. They'll drive the tree up," Mikan replied, smiling up at him.

Natsume struggled to keep the red off of his cheeks. Her smile was a dangerous weapon.

And just as Mikan had said that, the car came over to them, a couple of strong looking workers coming out and helping the adults with the tree, and settling it on the truck's bed. And then, the families began following it. Natsume scooped Mikan up, carrying her in a 'bridal position'.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mikan exclaimed, blushing red.

"I'm carrying you."

"I said I was cold! Not tired! Hey, put me down!" Mikan struggled in his grip.

"But don't you feel warm right now?" Natsume asked, continuing to walk behind their families. "Tell me, and be honest."

Mikan calmed down, stopping her struggles enough to feel the warmth emanating from Natsume's body. She blushed as she cuddled more into Natsume's chest.

He smirked. "Thought so. Now let me carry you."

"But you'll get tired carrying me," Mikan said quietly.

"You're as light as a feather," Natsume smiled down at her, making her cheeks burn.

The rest of the walk, they didn't say a word, Natsume not letting her down even after they got to the front. He carried her to the car, just as he had done on the night of her performance after she collapsed from exhaustion. And he didn't even wink an eyelash when they were showered with attention from the weird adults that just love to act pedophilic and watch 'kids in love'.

Couldn't they see it was a one sided thing?

Natsume sighed at that thought. It was sad but true. Oh, how he wished it wasn't one sided. He'd be the happiest man on Earth.

The tree was up in the living room, waiting to be decorated by the families that were present. It stood tall and proud as if it were observing its surroundings, admiring the home that it was placed in. Natsume stood staring at it in awe, watching as the light reflected on its miniscule leaves. The decorations were soon brought in.

"Alrighty," Izumi said as he placed the box down in front of the tree (which was placed in the 'best' corner of the living room). "Let's get the decorations out and start hanging them up!"

Natsume carefully looked at each decoration, watching each one glint in the light of the fire. They were beautiful, the reds, silvers, greens and golds. They were the most elegant things he has ever seen… well, except for Mikan. Other than that, he was new to all of the Christmas decorations.

"What are you doing just standing around?" Mikan asked, carefully picking up a few ornaments.

"I-I"

"And don't say that you don't know what to do."

For once, Natsume had no idea what to say.

Mikan giggled. "Just pick up whichever ones you want to hang, and pick a spot on the tree to put it. But we have to make sure they aren't all bunched up in one place or obscuring the lights my Dad put up."

"Hn," Natsume grunted, picking up an intricate looking snowflake along with a golden carriage.

Mikan smiled and the both of them walked over towards the tree, looking over at all the things that were already hung. Mikan took the lead and put her ornaments wherever she thought best. Natsume followed her, trying to do the same as she was, except with different ornaments and places. They laughed together as they spotted embarrassing home-made creations that Mikan had made years ago. To her, they looked stupid. But, Natsume always insisted that they were the most adorable things he'd ever laid his eyes on… other than her. And those comments never ceased to make her blush.

Soon, all the decorations were put up and the group was admiring the tree. "Don't forget the snow!" Yuka said as she gave a handful of white glitter to everyone.

Youichi was the first to throw his 'snow' on the tree, laughing the whole way through. The others followed, laughing and smiling as they threw their share both on the tree, and each other.

Natsume never had so much fun in his life.

As soon as everything was over and everyone had calmed down, they all stood back to admire the tree. Their eyes laid upon it, taking up every shadow and shimmer of light that was refracted from its stance. Natsume was mesmerized. He didn't know that people could do something so wonderful, but have fun doing so at the same time. He was impressed.

"So, what do you think?" he heard Mikan ask him as she moved to his side.

He was silent for a moment, before he spoke out the only word he was able to: "Wow."

Mikan chuckled beneath her breath. "Yeah, I know. One of the most beautiful yet."

Natsume looked down to Mikan, only to find her smiling up to him with the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. He couldn't keep the smile from his lips, the corners of his mouth twitching up in happiness and joy. The two collapsed on the couch, looking up at the tree towering above them.

"Well, don't get tired yet," Yuka said, heading towards the stairs with Youichi. "We still have that party to go to!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Party?"

"Mhm!" Mikan hummed. "We have this yearly get-together for our family one of the towns us Sakuras reside in. We rent out halls and stuff. It's always formal because there are usually some important people invited. I have idea why, but, there is."

"I'm coming too?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, we can invite anyone," Mikan replied. "One guest per person."

Natsume nodded. "Right."

"Tsubasa-nii is going to be there," Mikan grinned, standing up and leading Natsume up the stairs. "You'd better be prepared."

Natsume groaned. "I hope that I'm mentally prepared for that."

Mikan laughed. "That's really messed up!"

"I'll take the room, you the bathroom."

"Alright," Mikan said. "Your parents have your clothes."

And with that, Mikan went to her parents' room as Natsume went to his.

Natsume was grumpy. His parent had practically dragged Natsume away from the Sakura household because they wanted Mikan's dress to be a complete surprise. And what sucked was that so did the Sakuras. He and his family had left the house way before the others so that they could get to the party before them and surprise the crap out of Natsume.

Now, they were standing outside of a ridiculously large mansion and waiting for their friends as limos and cars pulled up the drive and left just as they had come. Natsume was becoming impatient. It didn't take that long to get ready, did it?

Natsume noticed a very familiar car come up the driveway behind a long limo, waiting for the people to leave the driveway so that they could finally have their entrance. But it looked as if the person in the limo was taking their sweet time. Natsume scowled. That familiar car was Mikan's. And he had to wait for these twits to move before he would be able to see Mikan in all her extravagant glory. Why was the universe trying to torture him?

The family finally got out of the limo; but not without the slutty, strawberry blond sending Natsume a flirtatious (disgusting) wink (twitch). He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when they were gone. He definitely didn't want to run into that slut again.

His eyes made their way to Mikan's car, the butlers opening up the doors and allowing the family to get out. First came Izumi, then Yuka, Youichi after that. And finally, the last door was opened so that Mikan could step out.

Natsume gulped when he saw a beautifully adorned foot step out of the car, heel clacking against the cement. And then, there was another boot covered foot. Soon, the whole of her legs were visible. And then, out stepped Mikan, dressed in the most… amazing thing Natsume had ever seen. The dress was red in color, matching his tie. And then, it was as if it were 'Santa Clause style' with the white fuzz on the neckline and hem, black leather belt with a giant golden buckle, and the sleeves adorning said white fuzz on its end. The dress was off the shoulder, hugging her shoulders to stay in place. The skirt flowed, ending at mid-thigh. She wore a red scarf wrapped around her neck and black, thigh high leather boots with little golden buckles on the outsides of them. Light make-up accentuated her face and her hair was curled expertly. She was like an angel.

Well, at least he thought so.

Natsume fought the blush that was beginning to coat his cheeks as Mikan made her way to him.

"I hate make up," she sheepishly smiled at him.

Natsume smiled, his blush getting the best of him. "You look beautiful."

Mikan blushed as Natsume offered her his arm. She graciously accepted his arm as he escorted her into the mansion, the rest of their group watching with amused looks.

Once they stepped into the hall, Natsume found himself breathless. Everything was intricately designed and beautifully created. It looked as if this place had cost thousands of dollars. There was an enormous crystal chandelier hanging from the dome ceiling, little lights reflecting off of their bodies and hanging from gold suspenders. The whole room was a crème color, the tables placed beautifully with white table cloths and red roses in vases on top. Plates were set with their reserve cards placed in front of each. And there were lots of people there. They were all dressed up in fancy clothing- gowns and tuxes. He was suddenly happy that his parents had gotten him his annoying tux.

"Amazing, right?" Mikan asked, looking around the room in awe as well. "It's always something huge and different. No one wants to be out shined in our family. So, they do crazy things like this."

Natsume looked down at Mikan. "So, you're saying that your family is rich?"

Mikan blushed, looking down sheepishly. "Well… yeah. My Dad is the head of the Sakura Industries and all the Sakuras have at least one branch being managed by them. All the children will inherit a part of it someday.

"You too?"

Mikan nodded. "Me too."

Natsume let out a breath. That was amazing. He had no idea that the Sakuras were rich; not with the modest way Mikan and her family was living. He only thought that they were just well off.

"Do the others know about this?" Natsume asked her as they made their way to their table, the waiter leading them.

"No," she answered. "Unfortunately not. I don't think that I'll ever tell them. Well, unless I have to."

"Why?" Natsume asked, pulling out Mikan's chair for her.

"To keep them safe," she said, sitting down in her chair and giving him a thank you smile. "There are other companies that would do anything to take us down. And by anything, I really mean _anything_."

"I'm guessing that's serious," Natsume sat down as gracefully as he could.

"It is."

"Hn."

Soon, they were called to attention and all people looked towards the front of the room. And they were welcomed by Izumi, the speech starting with a huge hit.

Natsume pulled Mikan towards the stairwell that he had seen earlier as he had led her to the dance floor for the waltz. It was wide and elegant, made of marble just as the rest of the floor was. The two of them climbed up half way and sat in the middle of it.

"How long does this last?" Natsume asked.

"Usually, there's a final speech at midnight and then everyone leaves." Mikan answered him, looking down at all of the dancing people from the dim staircase.

"What time is it?"

The two of them looked at the grand clock centered in the room. It read 11:50. "Ten minutes to go," Natsume uttered.

"I'm so tired!" Mikan groaned, stretching her arms above her head. "I just want to sleep!"

"I second that," Natsume chuckled.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Mikan decided to speak. "Ne, Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see those mistle-toes placed all over the room?"

Natsume looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen one, remember?"

"I know. But we all know that they hang from the ceiling!" Mikan grinned.

Natsume smirked. "Whoever spots the most mistle-toes wins."

"You're on!"

Mikan and Natsume looked around the room, pointing out the odd plants hanging from the ceiling. Finally, Natsume knew what they looked like. He could easily steer clear of them when crazy girls chased him around Christmas time.

The two of them laughed as they called the same one at the same time, 'jinx'-ing each other over and over until they couldn't breathe. They gave up on that one and went on to the other ones.

Natsume fell onto his back, laughing harder than he ever did. He listened as Mikan's laughter chimed along with his, liking the sound of it. He caught his breath, finally opening his eyes. And when he did, he froze. He stared up at the thing that was hanging up on the ceiling in amazement.

"N-Natsume," Mikan said, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "What are you looking at?"

He said nothing, only pointing up at the object that currently held his attention. Mikan looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. It was the object in which they were having a game about. And it hung right above them.

Hanging innocently from the ceiling was a beautifully grown mistle-toe.

**~Chapter 8 End~**

Sorry if I spelled mistle-toe wrong. I have no idea how it is written! Gosh, and I keep on saying that I used to be on the spelling team. XD

Anywho, sorry for the late update! I'm a busy girl... I joined the swim team. It's so much fun but so much work! o.o And I have practice monday through friday from 3 to 5:30. So, I have less time to work on my stories. Sorry! :(

But thank you all for waiting and I really appreciate your reviews! They make me happy! :)

So, please, REVIEW for the next chapter! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens or I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 9~**

Mikan's heart pounded within her chest at the sight above them. The mistletoe hung innocently in the dim light, dangling by the thinnest, yet strongest of threads. No way, they had been sitting beneath that this whole time?

Mikan's eyes traveled to Natsume's figure, wondering just what he was thinking then. If Mikan were to be honest with her feelings, she wasn't all that disappointed to see a mistletoe hung above them. Embarrassingly, she had been wondering just how it would feel like to kiss the boy beside her. But what did he feel like? What did he think?

Her eyes made their way back to the plant hanging above them. Did he feel the same way she did? Or was it just her? She didn't know. However, she really wanted to find out. And she knows that she will. Someday; somehow.

She looked back to Natsume, only to realize that he had been looking at her all that time. She blushed, embarrassed to have not noticed his gaze for a while.

Mikan was snapped back into reality when Natsume began to lean towards her, eye contact between the two never breaking. Her breathing became all the more shallow the closer that he got and her eyelids began lowering. She barely noted the fact that Natsume was doing the same, his body scooting closer so they wouldn't be positioned awkwardly.

Mikan's breath caught when she felt his lips touch hers. His lips were soft, smooth, warm. She felt a delighted sensation course through her veins at the feeling of his lips against hers.

Natsume's arms wrapped around Mikan's waist, a hand trailing up and down her spine. An involuntary shiver sped its way down her back. Mikan finally knew how it was like to kiss him; how it was to have him kiss her. It was practically a dream come true. She had never thought that in her lifetime, she'd be able to spend such a perfect kiss with Natsume. It was beautiful. It was heavenly. It was amazing. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

Natsume pressed more against Mikan's lips when she wrapped her dainty arms around his neck. He practically purred in delight when she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled back a bit to get some air, then swooped back down to capture her lips once more. He found her taste addicting. He had a feeling that he'd never, ever get bored with the way she felt when she was pressed against his chest and how soft and plump her lips were as he kissed them. No, that'd be impossible. She was perfect. She'd always be the one for him. And he'd be the luckiest man on Earth if she were to return his feelings and accept him for who he was. Heck, he felt pretty fucking lucky right now.

The two pulled away from each other, foreheads resting on the other's as they breathed hungrily for air. They didn't even bother to untangle themselves as they heard the ending speech being announced to the whole of the Sakura family. They just stared into each other's eyes in silence, trying their best to calm their breathing.

But once they heard the whole hall begin to talk again and move towards the doors, they snapped back into reality. Mikan blushed as she untangled her fingers from Natsume's hair and he unwrapped his arms from her waist. Standing, he brushed off the fake dust just to distract himself from the rising color to his face. He took a deep breath, turned around, and offered Mikan a hand and a smile so they could go back to the car. Mikan blushed a little more, but smiled none the less as she accepted his hand and they retreated down the stairs.

The two spoke not one word as they got into the car, still not speaking throughout the ride home. They just held each other's hands in a contented silence. After they had bid everyone goodnight, they headed upstairs to their room and the two of them collapsed on Natsume's bed. They lay on their backs, heads tilted so they could look into each other's eyes.

They stayed like that for minutes until Natsume shifted his position and placed one arm on the other side of Mikan to prop himself up as the other stayed beside his sitting figure. The two closed their eyes as he swooped down and captured Mikan's lips once more.

Natsume's heart skipped a beat when Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He complied, slightly resting on top of her as his arms worked to keep most of his weight off of her. His legs moved so that he had one on either side of her as to be able to kiss her easier.

When he pulled away, he spoke, "Mikan."

Her heart fluttered when he said her name with that husky tone. "Yes, Natsume?"

He caught his breath before he spoke once more, lying down at Mikan's side, he sighed and nuzzled his face into her neck. "…You know… that was my first kiss."

Mikan blushed. "M-me too."

She gasped when he lightly nipped at her neck. "So that makes you mine, right?"

Mikan's blush deepened. "W-what?"

"And if you're mine," Natsume continued as if she hadn't even spoken, "then I'll be yours. Only yours."

Natsume lifted his head after placing a kiss on the other side of her neck, looking deeply into Mikan's eyes with the most hope she had ever seen. All she could do was nod.

He grinned and held her tighter against him, kicking off his and her shoes as he pulled his comforter over them.

"H-hey, we need to get ready for bed first!" Mikan blushed.

Natsume sighed and groaned, "Too tired."

Just as Mikan was about to get off of the bed, Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down so that her back was against his chest.

Mikan sincerely hoped that he couldn't feel her heart pounding through her back. But, she knew immediately that he could feel it when he chuckled and kissed her neck just to make her heart beat faster.

His arms wrapped tighter around her waist as he snuggled with her. Mikan cuddled into his chest, curling up just a bit around his arms as she became comfortable in his embrace. And just when she was drifting into her dreams, she heard Natsume speak.

Into her ear, she heard Natsume's whisper: "Mine."

"And we have a present for you too, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga!" Yuka cheered.

It was Christmas morning, and all residents of the Sakura household- guests and all- were gathered in the living room to unwrap gifts. Each child (Tsubasa and Natsume included) had received a gift from each other, their parents, and 'Santa'. Mikan swore to Natsume that her father was Santa Clause in disguise.

"Really?" Kaoru asked, smiling as she watched her son and Mikan laugh with each other.

"Well, first, I need the attention of everyone in the room before I announce the gift!" Instantly, attention was Yuka's. "Alright then! Well, your present is jobs from our company!"

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga's expressions lit up in delighted surprise.

"We know how hard you work," Izumi said, rising from his seat to stand with his wife, "and we know just how much your multiple jobs pay. That's the thing with the jobs that people get when they have nothing else: they barely pay anything. And then, you never have enough money after that."

"So," Yuka cut in, "we are to offer you a job in our company and let you work under us! That is, if you would kindly accept."

"Of course!" Kaoru replied quickly. "We'll start whenever you will have us!"

Izumi chuckled as the rest of the room erupted into applause. "Well, we should head to the dining room to discuss your jobs and pay."

Kaoru and Ioran nodded, following the Sakura couple into said room. And for a little while, the living room was silent as Youichi and the young adults sat watching the place they last saw their parents.

And then, Tsubasa broke the silence. "Congrats, Nat," he grinned, clapping his hand on said boy's shoulder.

Natsume nodded in return.

"What do you think about your parents getting a job with our company?" Mikan asked, sending Natsume a small smile.

"You knew?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "But I wasn't allowed to say anything about it. Sorry."

"Don't be," Natsume said, ruffling Mikan's hair, "Christmas is all about the surprises."

"Hey!" Tsubasa scolded, slapping Natsume's hand from Mikan's hair, "stop flirting with my little sister!"

"What's flirting?" Youichi asked his elder brother.

"Hm, how do I explain this…" Tsubasa trailed off.

"You'll know when your older," Mikan said, flicking Tsubasa as if to say 'knock-it-off'.

Natsume smiled softly, smile not noticeable to the quarreling siblings. This was an ideal way to spend Christmas morning: surrounded by friends and family, the people he cared about dearly. He wished every Christmas would be just like this. His mind drifted to the events of the night before and he grinned. Yeah, the same thing happening every year would be heaven in Natsume's opinion.

Natsume sighed and got up, dusting off his pajama pants as he did so (he and Mikan had put their pajamas on before they headed downstairs that morning).

Mikan raised an eyebrow in question. "Where are you going?"

"I've got work at the diner."

Natsume placed the orders on his customers' table before he roller-skated back towards the front counter. Earlier that month, he'd been given the job of a waiter, seeing as some of the girls couldn't make it and he was very good at balance unlike the other men who worked there.

After his little job change, the owners thought that it would be a great idea to keep him as a waiter, the reason being the attraction of new customers (mainly of the feminine kind).

Teenage girls giggled as he swiftly passed their tables to reach his destination. And once he was at the counter, he leaned against the table to converse with the doorman who was none other than Koko.

"How are you doing with the ladies?" Koko teased grinning from ear to ear.

Natsume shrugged, asking, "You?"

Koko had started the job after the whole Christmas Concert at the retirement home. Mikan had received a call from the diner's owners, finding that there weren't enough people to fill in the shifts. So, Mikan had resorted to asking her best friend, Koko, to take up a job; if just for the winter season.

Koko smiled proudly, puffing out his chest a bit. "I'm doing awesome! Check out all the properly seated customers!"

Natsume didn't even try to follow Koko's gestured hands as they motioned to, practically, the whole restaurant. He sighed, rolling his eyes as Koko finally realized Natsume never really cared to begin with. And all Natsume could think when Koko finished his idiocy was, 'finally'.

"It's not nice to ask something without the emotions of it," Koko pouted.

Natsume just skated away to the kitchen's window. He picked up the other orders and made his way over to another table to set the orders down to the awaiting family. And when he was done, he made his rounds throughout the restaurant and made sure to keep his customers well satisfied. And after fetching a few refills and collecting plates to hand out bills, he made his way back to the front desk for a minute of rest.

"So, anything new happened?" Koko asked as if Natsume hadn't even left earlier.

Natsume shrugged. A lot had happened. He had gotten closer to the Sakuras, went to the family ball, spent Christmas morning together with his family and Mikan's… gotten so much closer to Mikan… but he wouldn't tell Koko that. Natsume had the sudden urge to just dash home and pull Mikan into a kiss. Great.

"Use your words, man!" Koko said in a mock exasperated fashion. "You own a mouth, have you not?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow at Koko's word choosing.

Koko shrugged sheepishly. "We're reading A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens."

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

Natsume shrugged. How was he supposed to know? "If LOL is, then it's not impossible."

"You are very much right, Hyuuga," Koko leaned against the counter.

A family and a group of girls made their way into the restaurant. The two teenage boys went to work, departing as they both made way to seat the two groups at their own tables. Natsume led the group of girls to a booth near the kitchen. And once they were seated, he put his newly acquired skills in waiting in action.

"Welcome, I'm Natsume and I'll be your waiter. To start, can I get you anything to drink?" he asked as he set down their menus.

"Some water would be fine; for all of us," a flirty voice answered.

Natsume, not even bothering to look up and make eye contact (he didn't look at any of them earlier either), nodded and jotted down the order. "I'll be right back with that."

Just before he skated off, he heard a "wait" from the same voice from the table. He turned around, giving the girl a bored look. And when he was greeted by the sight of the girl, he was able to contain his surprise of who it was.

He remembered this girl from somewhere, her strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. She was the same girl from the ball that he had attended with Mikan the night before. And he was hoping that he'd never have to grace her with his presence again. It was great to know that the universe was on his side, note the sarcasm.

"You are that same guy from my family's ball," she said. "We didn't get to introduce each other."

The other girls at the table contained their just as snobby giggles the girl that was speaking to Natsume had. He held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm Luna Koizumi," she continued. "And you are?"

"Natsume!" Koko called in a teasing manner, "Someone is here to see you!"

"I'm going to have to go and get that," Natsume said, turning to go towards the sound of Koko's voice. "I'll be back with your drinks later."

Natsume took his leave and made his way towards the front. And he skated a little faster when he heard the sound of a chair scraping so that a certain girl from that table (most likely that Koi-fish girl) could follow him. He made it to the front in a jiffy, the strawberry blond stalker far behind him and trying to catch up.

"Hey, Na-"

Natsume cut Mikan off as he took hold of her hand, "Follow me."

He dragged her towards the corner of the diner, the corner that wasn't occupied with customers at that moment. Once they were there, he let go of Mikan, noticing his earlier urge to kiss Mikan rise up again.

"I see you are doing well as a waiter," Mikan started, an amused look on her face.

"Whatever, Polka-dots." Was his reply.

"I thought you were done calling me that!"

Natsume raised his eyebrow as he gave Mikan an 'innocent' look. "Isn't that your underwear print today?"

Mikan flushed red. "Sh-shut up! O-or I'll…. Or I'll…"

Natsume cornered Mikan against the wall, caging her between his arms. "Or you'll what?"

Mikan raised her hands and placed them against Natsume's chest as she struggled to push him away. "I'll… I'll scream!"

Natsume gave Mikan a smirk. "If you do, don't you think that they'll assume something different is happening over here?"

"…Huh?" Mikan asked, confused.

Natsume chuckled, dipping his head into Mikan's neck. "You're too innocent for your own good…"

"B-but I don't get it," Mikan said quietly as Natsume moved his head to rest his forehead against hers.

And instantly, Natsume gently placed his lips on Mikan's lips. They felt just as they had last night, if not a little more cool due to the freezing temperature outside. He indulged himself in savoring the sweet taste and the electric sensations that coursed through his veins as he softly kissed her lips.

Mikan's hands clenched Natsume's shirt, crinkling the button up in her grip. She applied more pressure into the kiss, bringing in Natsume so that he was that much more pressed up against her. She tried to keep her wobbly knees strong as Natsume's hands traveled towards her waist, gripping her waist in his hands. His touch was electric. It made her spine tingle and skin prickle with pleasure. He had no idea just what he could do to her.

Just as Natsume's exploring hand slipped beneath Mikan's shirt to caress her flat stomach, the two heard a gasp and growl, "Mikan!"

They quickly pulled apart, fixing their clothes quickly as Mikan tried to hide her blush and Natsume tried to hide his smirk of satisfaction. Both pairs of eyes found their way to a familiar strawberry blond that completely refused to leave Natsume alone.

"L-Luna…" Mikan trailed off awkwardly, playing with her hair.

Luna glared viciously. "What are you doing?"

"U-uh… we're…"

"What does it look like?" Natsume piped up, deciding it was his turn to enter the so called 'conversation'.

Luna turned to Natsume and sent him a flirtatious smile. "Don't tell me you're really into _that_."

"Hn," Natsume kept his cool, "you're more of a _'that'_ than anyone that I've met."

Luna made her way to Natsume's side, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Oh please, you're just playing hard to get! Why don't you just ditch her…"

Natsume snuck a peek at Mikan, of who was still standing back to the wall. He noticed that she was burning in rage and jealousy. Natsume couldn't believe just how cute she could be.

"If you haven't noticed, I was just making out with Mikan," Natsume stated as if he were talking to a stupid kid.

Mikan blushed and repeated to herself quietly, "making out…"

"So, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue that," Natsume finished.

Luna was just about to spout her enraged answer until Mrs. Miyazaki cut into the conversation. "Natsume, there you are! Oh, and Mikan's here too!"

"Hi Mrs. Miyazaki," Mikan said quietly.

"Hello dear," she replied. "Do you mind getting into uniform? We need an extra hand."

Mikan nodded and started on her way. Just a few steps from Natsume, she noticed that Luna was still there. The fact that she had tried to get Natsume for her own made Mikan's blood boil; Natsume was hers. He'd said so. So, just to show that she wasn't letting Luna go anywhere with him, Mikan backtracked, stood up on the tips of her toes, and gave Natsume a shy peck on the cheek. And then, she made her way towards the staff locker room.

Natsume blushed, but was able to hide the fact so that no one noticed.

"So," Luna started, making her way towards Natsume's side, "would you like to go out sometime?"

Mrs. Miyazaki, stepped forward and separated Luna from Natsume. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, dear."

"B-but, wha-"

"I cannot have anyone harassing my employees," Mrs. Miyazaki said. "Please leave. Or I may have to call law enforcement."

Luna scoffed, but seeing as she had no choice, she stomped out of the diner, her posse following along.

Natsume sent a grin over to the old lady before him. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied, patting the tall boy on his shoulder. "Now, please, get to work."

Natsume nodded and joined Mikan, who was all dressed and already serving the customers, in keeping the restaurant going. They skated to and fro, passing each other and talking along the way. They had worked in such sync, the customers had enough awe bestowed in them just by watching the duo skate gracefully through their routine. Once in a while, during their routine, Natsume would wrap an arm around Mikan's waist, just to give them some momentum so that he could spare her a kiss without having to stop in the middle. And the speculators thought the view to be so sweet and pure, the young love that grows in their hearts becoming stronger and stronger each minute they're in each others' presence.

And silently, as she listened to the radio, Mikan sang softly along to the song that had swept the nation into a love for it: "This is our fate; I'm yours."

**~Chapter 9 End~**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, Gakuen Alice does not, and never will, belong to me. The only thing I'll ever own that is close (but still very far away) to it is the stories that I make off of obsessive addictiveness… XD

**Selfless**

**~Chapter 10~**

It had been 2 months since school started up once again. Her birthday had flown by without a hitch. All her friends and family were there to celelbrate. Mikan and Natsume decided that they should let everyone know that they were together. Of course, their friends were ecstatic for them, also knowing that it would have happened sooner or later. And her family was just as excited upon hearing the news.

Natsume's parents had gotten very far in the working world of the Sakuras. They moved through the rankings until they got to the very top. To Mikan's complete and utter adoration, they had gained their own section of the company to work over and keep intact.

Mikan was happy for Natsume and his family. They were slowly, but surely, getting to the place where any family could hope to be. Earlier that week, the Hyuugas were looking for a new house to live in.

It was true that Mikan would miss Natsume once he was gone. After all, they had shared her room and had gotten very close to each other for the time he had resided in her home. That room of hers would certainly feel empty for a while after he left to move into his own house with his parents.

Well, maybe he'd sleep over sometimes and he'd come to her house after school, or her to his. Yeah, that sounded nice.

Mikan smiled and picked up her pace to meet Natsume at their next class together.

Natsume sighed as he slumped into his hard, unforgiving desk. That morning, he had gotten some… bad news.

Well, it wasn't necessarily bad. But it wasn't really good either. It was great for his parents, just not good for him. Anyway, it was sort of bad… if that makes sense.

That morning, Mikan had to get to school for a meeting for the sport she had wanted to join that spring. So, he said that he'd go to school at a more reasonable time while she attended her meeting. His parents had used that time to pull him aside and explain the new living arrangements that they would be having within the next month.

They were doing fabulously amazing in their new jobs. The elder Hyuugas had gotten a new position in their jobs, but in a whole different division than they were in now.

They got promoted to the section of Sakura Organization in America.

They were leaving in a week.

And Mikan had no idea…

Natsume groaned as he let his head fall back. How was he supposed to tell her? How would she react? Honeslty, the thought of leaving Mikan for who knows how long made his heart ache. They had only just gotten together and they were exploring the new territory as of then. Why would fate tear them apart just when things started going well for him?

Natsume sighed, sitting up and getting his notebook and pencil out. He'd have to tell her sometime. And telling her as soon as possible would be the better idea. Keeping something from her until the last minute wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world.

Nodding to himself, Natsume sat back and pulled out his textbook and began the 'warm-up' problems assigned on the white-board as he waited for Mikan to join him.

Just as he was finishing the first problem, Mikan dropped her back and plopped ungracefully onto the seat next to him.

"Hey, Nat! How are you?" Mikan asked in her cheery voice.

"…Hn…"

Mikan's once happy expression morphed into one of concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Natsume avoided looking Mikan in her eyes. "Let's… we'll talk at home, 'kay?"

Mikan hesitated, but nodded her head none-the-less. "We have no work today, so we'll talk on our way home…?"

Natsume nodded, starting up on the next problem on the teacher's assignment.

Her concern grew the more she observed Natsume's odd behavior. But, she decided to let it go and wait until they were to speak that day during their walk home.

The first few minutes of their walk was silent. The both of them didn't have the courage to start the conversation they knew they should start. But, knowing that something should happen before they reached their destination, Mikan decided to speak.

"Hey… so what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked hesitantly.

He stayed silent for a few more seconds before he decided to just get out with it, "I'm moving to America."

Mikan stopped walking, and Natsume did the same. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before reactions took place.

"…H-huh?"

Natsume sighed and enveloped Mikan in a tight, loving hug. "We're moving to America in a week. Because of Mom and Dad's work… sorry."

Mikan slowly wrapped her arms around Natsume's torso as she tried her best to keep the tears from flowing. "N-no, I'm happy for you! I… I'm glad that you are getting into a better situation than now… and…I…"

Tears overflowed her eyelids and she found she couldn't speak anymore. Her throat constricted and she succumbed to her will to cry her eyes out. How could this be happening? Why were things being torn apart just when it became perfect? It shouldn't have to be this way! Things should just get better while Natsume got to stay next to her. Then, things will be so much better in a way everyone will enjoy.

Why did things have to be so horrible?

She lay her head on Natsume's chest as they got into bed. When the two had gotten home, they didn't say a word to anyone; just held hands and shared meaningful glances. Their parents didn't say a word about it, keeping Youichi out of their hair so they could get through the hardships they were facing. Mikan was happy for their help, but they couldn't keep her happy forever.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around Natsume, him doing the same to her. They stared into each other's eyes, blinking seldomly.

"So, you're leaving next week, right?" Mikan asked quietly, as to not wake anyone else up.

"Yeah," Natsume replied, "that's a week away…"

"Mm."

It was silent between the two for a few seconds before Mikan spoke again. "When you get to America, remember to give me a call, alright?"

Natsume cracked a small grin. "Of course. Wouldn't hesitate to."

"And don't forget to call me!" Mikan continued. "But you don't have to call every day if you don't have the time. At least once a week though, alright?"

"I'll stick with every day," Natsume said, kissing her nose.

Mikan giggled, but her smile slowly melted away. "…Don't… don't forget me, 'kay?"

Natsume's eyes went wide when she said that. "Why would I forget you? You're unforgettable! You'll be on my mind every second of the day for the rest of my life!"

Mikan's giggle came back, a bit louder this time. "You're so corny…"

Letting a smile slip onto his lips, Natsume pulled her closer to him. Burrying his face into the crook of her neck, he said, "Well, it's true. And one day, I'll come back to get you again."

He pulled back to look into Mikan's eyes with a pleading look. "So don't forget me, okay?"

Mikan grinned devilishly as she moved her face closer to Natsume's. "Never."

And with that, she was the one to induce the kiss that they were both wishing for since the news poured out of Natsume's mouth earlier that day.

She felt as if she were in heaven as contact was made between their lips. She marveled at how sweet Natsume's lips tasted. And even though they were slightly chapped, the rough surface felt heavenly on her own. Heart fluttering, she could only pull him closer to her as their kiss rose in feeling.

Natsume practically pulled Mikan on top of him as things progressed. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as she straddled his torso. He didn't want that moment to end. He wished time could just stand still so that he could forever feel Mikan's lips on his own, her body held close to him. He wished things could stay as they were forever.

But of course, time moves forward even if it leaves others behind.

Natsume stood beside his parents in the busy airport as everyone said their good-byes. It was the day that he would start a new life in America. And he was quite apprehensive about it. All his friends stood around him, the ones he'd made with the help of Mikan.

Koko pat him on the back while Hotaru offered him a nod. Ruka and the girls had tears in their eyes and were trying their best not to let them spill. They were getting very emotional. And Natsume had to admit that it was hard for him not to burst out in tears with everyone here being so depressed.

"It's not like it's the end of the world," Natsume smirked, throwing his arm around Mikan's shoulders as she made her way to his side. "I'll keep in touch."

"Yeah, b-but," Ruka was cut off.

"No buts," Natsume said. His smirk grew as he said, "I'll have to make sure no one steals my possessions," as he stared straight at Mikan.

She turned a delightful shade of pink and turned her face away from him to hide her blush. Why Natsume was utilizing his remaining minutes teasing her was beyond Mikan. But, just so that he would be happy, she'd go along with his little antics. After all, he would be gone from her life longer than a week or two. And she's only done so for a month at the most. She was going to miss the boy next to her.

But she was excited to see the man that he would grow up to be.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan called as the group laughed for a reason Mikan hadn't been paying attention to.

"Hn?"

"Have you already learned English well enough?"

There was a silence between the group before Natsume spoke his thoughts, "It's not perfect, but it will suit me fine until I get better."

Mikan giggled. "Yeah, what better way to learn than through experience."

Natsume smirked, "Precisely."

The group laughed as they heard the boarding call for Natsume's plane being announced. And as quick as that, their laughter died down.

"I have to go now," Natsume said as his parents gestured for him to follow to the flight gates.

Everyone nodded their heads solemly.

Natsume turned to face Mikan and gave her a peck on the cheek before grabbing his carry on and making his way to his flight with a wave over his shoulder. He didn't look back, knowing that doing so would make everything all the harder.

But, he couldn't exactly not look back as he hear his name being called through the crowd of people separating him from his group of friends.

"Natsume! Wait!"

Natsume turned around just in time to catch Mikan who had resulted to tackling him to the airport floor. All people around them stopped to watch the display the two teenagers were putting on.

"Why'd you tackle me?" he asked, sitting up with Mikan on his lap.

He didn't get a reply; rather, he got an action. Mikan quickly pressed her lips to Natsume's in a last ditch effort on saying her own special good-bye. She buried her fingers in his dark hair as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled away, the two stood up and blushed at the attention they got from the bystanders around them (who were actually applauding for said couple-who'd do that?).

"Sorry for tackling you…" Mikan said sheepishly, looking down at the rugged floor.

Natsume let a genuine smile rest on his lips as he tilted Mikan's head up to place one last kiss on them. Before he let her go, Natsume said, "I'll see you later, Mikan."

Mikan blushed as Natsume smiled a bit wider and turned away from her, walking down the aisles and, with one last look and smile back to Mikan, through the gates.

Mikan and the group made their way to the big window wall where they could watch the planes be boarded, brought in, and fly off. They spotted Natsume in one of the windows. All waved and shouted random and unheard comments to the level-headed boy. But, all attention he had was on the girl he loved the most.

Just before the plane started moving, Mikan whispered, "I love you," and waved to Natsume, knowing that he was reading her lips as she said it.

He smiled and returned the words as the plane made its way down the runway and soared high into the air before disappearing between the clouds.

It was silent for a while, all those who had seen Natsume and his family off looking at the last place his plane was before it had taken off. And one by one, they trickled out of the airport, leaving Mikan to be the last one staring out the window.

A tear slowly traced her cheek as she lightly touched the cold glass with her fingertips. "See you later… Natsume."

She reluctantly stepped away from the window and walked into the crowd, making her way through the airport and to her awaiting family so that they could all go home.

She just wanted to go home.

**~Chapter 10 End~**

Ah! It was rushed, and a bit suckish…

Okay, it really sucked! T.T sorry…

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! And sorry for not thanking you last chapter. I'm just super busy right now! DX

Don't forget I'm tired too. Haha! Well, I'm deciding to make a Code Geass fic! What do you think? Tell me in a review! I'd like to know what your opinion is for my selection in anime. :D

Well, gtg I suppose. Gotta work!

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off, baby! XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Selfless**

**Chapter 11**

Mikan laughed, not really getting the humor as the joke was passed along through her circle of friends. Natsume had moved over a year ago, and she missed him terribly. It's true that they kept in contact, but letters and phone calls really aren't as great as meeting face to face. She wished that she could run up to him and throw her arms around his shoulders. He'd kiss her into oblivion, whispering how much he'd missed her since he'd left. But... this is only wistful thinking.

Mikan sighed. Would Natsume ever come back?

It is obvious things went spectacularly with the Hyuuga's throughout the eventful year at hand. The buisness her parents had put them under boomed and was pretty much the most successful business of the century. They must be happy, what with their new and amazing jobs and a whole new, much better life than they had before. Mikan wouldn't be surprised if Natsume would forget about her.

What with all those other really pretty girls he could easily have if he wanted. Those pretty, American girls.

Natsume was the talk of every magazine out there and it was driving her crazy! His picture would appear in almost every article: him walking to school, going to his car, running from paparazzi... he'd be everywhere and nowhere all at once. Gossip columns would spice things up with rumors of girls and love interests that may be in his life. Reading these kinds of things hurt Mikan. She'd always thought that he'd like just her. No one else. But, she knew that she wasn't everything. He shouldn't just stay humg up over her just because she liked him first or they were in a relationship in the past.

Yes, in the past. It was all in the past. Well, Mikan wasn't sure if it is in the past or if it's all still going on. They'd never really talked about their relationship since he'd left. The sweet nothings and 'I love you's stopped coming with the phone calls and letters 5 months ago and the communications became shorter and shorter with each sent message or call. Their relationship was falling apart from being seperated for so long. And Mikan didn't like one bit of it.

Why can't things just go back to normal? She really wants Natsume to just be back. To hold her in his arms. To kiss her like he used to and comfort her when she wasn't feeling at her best.

The room was silent when Mikan decided to let her mind wander back to the present. She had not a clue as to why things had turned this way. Usually, her Calculus class was much rowdeir than this with the day being a collaborative. What could have possibly happened?

She noticed that everyone was staring behind her; directly behind her. Slowly, she turned around only to be faced with the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He wasn't exactly a man though. He was her age with pale skin that seemed smooth as a cloud and dark hair that contrasted to his pale tone. And those eyes... they were a bright crimson.

She only knew one person who had such beautiful eyes.

"...Natsume?" Her voice came out a whisper.

The man grinned down at her, nodding once to show that she was correct in her guess.

Mikan quickly stood. She stood in place after that, unknowing of what to do next. She hadn't seen him in over a year. And then, out of nowhere, he walks into her life. As if he can do whatever he wants.

She's not going to have any of that.

Crossing her arms, she rested all her weight onto her left leg and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Natsume's eyes went wide with surprise. As uncertainty took its place over his features, he replied, "I'm back... for good."

Mikan's heart fluttered at the sentence, but let no emotion show on her face but the stern one that already occupied it. "And?"

A few awkward- to Natsume at least- seconds passed until Natsume cleared his throat and replied, "And what?"

At that moment, the bell rang and the students began to pack up and make their ways out to the door. Mikan hummed and gathered her things.

"Thought so," she grumbled as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

She started out the door and walked down the hallway, ignoring all the wierd looks she and Natsume got as she walked by with him running after her. She noticed the struggle he was having keeping up with her, and she realised that she'd actually started running. Slowing down as she got to her next class, she walked into the door and sat down in the corner of the room.

The tardy bell rang when Natsume sprinted his way into the classroom, surprising Mikan's peers and their teacher. Who was once Natsume's teacher.

"Oh, Natsume," sensei said, "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise. Do you mind if I steal Mikan for a bit?" Natsume asked.

"Of course not! Go right ahead."

She glared at the floor and reluctantly followed Natsume from the room. Once they were out there, Natsume cornered her so that she wouldn't be able to run away or slip back into the classroom.

"Why'd you run?" Natsume asked, his voice laced with frustration. Whether it was for Mikan or himself, she didn't know.

She just shrugged, not looking into the boy's eyes.

"Mikan, why aren't you talking to me?"

"You leave. You write less. Call's are seldom. Do you really expect me to welcome you with open arms after you leave and break your promise to stay in contact as much as we planned? And you didn't even tell me!"

It was Natsume's turn to look down. "I'm sorry."

Mikan's eyes softened, as well as her expression and tension. Letting a small smile slip onto her lips, she said, "Okay."

He looked up. "Okay?"

Smiling sweetly, she nodded. "Okay."

"Can... can I kiss you?"

Mikan's cheeks colored slightly. "Why do you even have to ask?"

"I don't want you running off again."

Mikan giggled, and nodded none the less.

With a small smile, Natsume leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

**~End~**

I suck. I know. !

I didn't mean to make all of this just suck arse, I just... accidentally... did. Everything's been jumbled up. I let my younger sister get to my USB 'cuz she needed it for a project and she lost it. It's probably somewhere far away in some sort of dump in the middle of California somewhere. Sigh, she's such a jerk! I had the most amazing ending as well! And since I had a major brain fart and cannot remember any of what I wrote ( and that story that I got 8 chapters done and was going to post once this one was finished), I had to just end it here. I'm so sorry! T.T

I'll start on another story, I swear. But this time, it'll be for the Hunger Games. Yes, I'm obsessed with it now. Haha!

Thank you all for reading my fail of a story, and I hope that you all continue to read. Thanks for all the amazing support and I thank all those who have been reading this fic since the beginning. I love you all and the world loves you! Please, oh, please, don't be mad at me! And I'll make a new story soon!

L.O.L (Lots Of Love)-

xXPaingingRealityXx


End file.
